Unexpected Holiday
by taylor'sbaby1
Summary: Can two extremely different creatures find love over the holidays, or will the difference between them keep them apart? A little fluff for Christmas! Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone, I just wanted to make a little fluff for the holidays! It's not going to be long, just a few chapters, but I wanted to take a break from WDIGM, because I've kind of lost my mojo on it, and I want to explore what I can do with it, but it will be updated soon! I really hope you like this new story! The pictures are on my homepage on my regular page.**

**I do not own these twilight characters, though I would gladly take them off Stephenie's hands!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**BPOV

Festive Secret

"Do you have all your bags, baby?" my mother asked as she looked around my room.

"Yes, mommy, I have all my bags. I have everything I need, and I have my phone on in case you or daddy need to call." I answered, deciding to include the questions that she has been asking, since seven o'clock this morning.

You see, I'm going to be very far away from my parents for the first time in my life, and my mother is freaking out, while my father _really_ does not like this idea. I'm going to go stay with my Uncle James and Aunt Victoria, from my mother's side of the family.

Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am seventeen years old. I have long mahogany hair and two long, silver highlights on both sides of my bangs that seemed to sparkle in the winter, but that will be explained later. I am five foot one, and yes, I know that I am very short for my age, but that too will have to be explained later on. I have my father's chocolate eyes and porcelain skin tone, which is impossible to tan where I live.

"Okay, baby, it's almost time to go." My mother said softly, breaking me from my reverie as tears gathered in her eyes once again.

"No, mommy, don't cry! Look, I'll only be gone for a few months, then I'll be back and working in the shop in no time."

No matter how I tried to make it seem as if I wouldn't be gone for long, it never seems to calm my mother's nerves.

"I know, baby, but I'll miss you so much. I've never had you out of my sight for more than a couple of days, and even then, if I needed to see you, you wouldn't be far away." Tears began to run down her checks like a delicate waterfall. I wiped them away and gave my mother a hug to calm her nerves.

A throat being cleared sounded behind us, and I turned around to see my father standing there in all his holiday glory.

"Um, it's time to go." he muttered. I gave my mother one last big hug and picked up my bag.

"Bye, mommy, I'll call you later." I said and blinked my eyes rapidly to prevent the tears that were gathering from falling. No matter how eager I was to see what's out there, I was still afraid of leaving my parents. I have always been around them and I don't know if I can stay away for as long as I thought.

"Bye, baby." She whispered and kissed my cheek. I turned and followed my father out to the center of the Great Hall.

"Come on, Lilly, or we'll be late!" I yelled to my best friend. Thankfully, she was coming with me, or I would have never had the strength to leave.

Lilly-Ann Hayes and I have been best friends, since we could walk. Our parents said that we were never seen without each other, and would cry hysterically if one of us couldn't find the other.

"I'm here, I'm here! For the love of all things gingerbread, you are impatient, LaLa!" Lilly said, using my nickname she gave me when we were little as she set the last of her bags by mine.

Lilly had light brown hair with two long, dark brown highlights on both sides of her bangs as well, to represent who her family was. She had hazel eyes and the same porcelain skin as I did, along with being the same height.

My father took both of our hands and closed his eyes with us doing the same.

I felt the rush I always did when we shimmered to our destination. The cold air blew around us as tiny snowflakes quickly whirled around our bodies, like a frosted tornado. The workers said that when we shimmered, it looked like small, glittering snowflakes would make our bodies disappear from our feet to our heads.

Soon, I felt the floor appear under us again, and I opened my eyes to see that we were in my uncle's house.

His home was beautiful, with a cabin feel to it. It was a two story, five bedroom house with an inside Jacuzzi for the winter weather. The windows were frosted with slushy snow, but it was very warm in the house as the fireplace crackled.

My uncle and aunt lived in the small town of Forks, Washington. It constantly rained here, and barely had sunny days, but I was glad to be away from the constant snow, though the cold weather will still give me a small sense of being home.

"I see you guys shimmered in safely." I heard my uncle from behind me.

"Uncle James!" I squealed and launched myself in his arms.

"Hello, Bella, how are you?" he chuckled. I smiled and backed up a little to get a good look at him. He and my mother had the same blonde hair and icy blue eyes that sparkled when they smiled. He had his hair pulled into a low ponytail that swished a little as he looked me up and down.

"You have grown up, Bells! I haven't seen you, since you were ten!" he shook his head and gave me another big hug.

"Hey, save some love for me!" I couldn't help but to squeal again and launch myself, once more, at my aunt Victoria, as Lilly replaced me in my uncle's arms.

Aunt Vicki was tall and beautiful, with long curly red hair and sky blue eyes that seemed to hold wonderful stories of fairy tales and enchanted places. You see, my aunt writes children's stories, and is one of the bestselling authors in this state. I used to love hearing her tell me stories on the phone when I was little before I went to bed, and escaped to the lands of giants and princesses, in my dreams, that she told me of.

"Bella, you are absolutely beautiful, sweetheart! Just look at you." she squealed and hugged me fiercely again before releasing me. "Oh, and look at you, Lilly, you have grown up to be quite the woman." My aunt complimented as she gave Lil a hug as well.

"Well, it seems I was forgotten." My father chuckled from behind me. I gasped and ran over to him without a moment's hesitation.

"I could never forget about you, daddy, that is impossible." I giggled and listened to his soft chuckles. I took a deep breath of his peppermint and ginger aroma, before looking at him with my chin placed against his chest.

"Be good, my Bella." My father said before kissing my forehead and backing away.

"Oh, before I forget." He said and pulled something out of his pocket, "This is for you." he said and opened his hand. Lying in his palm was a necklace. In the middle of the silver chain was a round black stone with an icy blue and purple snowflake within the rock.

I gasped! Those types of snowflakes were almost impossible to catch, but if anyone could do it, it would be my father. You see, those snowflakes held the power to be able to see who your heart desired, but to catch such a snowflake, you would have to tread up the sacred mountain of peace and stay there until winter's first snowfall. Only then are you able to catch the snowflake.

I also recognized the stone that the snowflake was held in. It is an enchanted stone that lets you know what mythical creatures are around you.

"Daddy, I can't…" I choked on my tears.

"Hush, sweetie, I know." He coed and gathered me in his arms once again. Once we pulled away, he clasped my necklace around my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Whenever you want to see us, just touch the stone and think of us." he said before backing away a little. He gave my uncle a handshake, and gave Victoria a kiss on the cheek as a greeting before getting ready to shimmer home again.

"Be good, Lilly and Bella, don't let me hear you girls getting into trouble, because you know that I'll know." He winked and shimmered out.

"Okay, let's get your bags to your rooms." My uncle said and picked up a few of mine as my aunt picked up a few of Lilly's. Lil and I gathered the rest and followed them up the stairs.

"Your rooms are right across from each other, and you have your own bathrooms. There's no need to ask if you need to use the kitchen or anything, this place is your home for the next year, so be comfortable." James said.

"You start school at Forks High on Monday, and you girls already have a car in the garage. When you're ready, you can go see it, and ride around town, not that there's much to see." Vicki continued with a small chuckle. Finally, we stopped in front of two wooden doors.

"Well…go in!" she said excitedly. I opened the door and gasped as I heard Lilly do the same. My room was big, and was decorated just the way I would have.

My bed was big and fluffy, with huge, white pillows, and a big, silk, icy blue comforter that seemed to sparkle. Everything was either white and fluffy, or ice blue to remind me of home. Silver snowflakes were painted on my walls with scenery that seemed to look like a winter wonderland, and a sky blue back ground with gigantic snow hills.

"It's beautiful." I said softly.

"I'm glad you like it." James said and set my bags down by my bed. "Vicki took great pride in decorating both of your rooms, and was very anxious to see both of your reactions." He chuckled, "Well, I'll let you get settled in, and will see you in a little while." With a soft pat on the shoulder, he left me to my glorious room.

"LaLa, come see my room!" Lilly squealed. We both ran past each other and into the other's room to see how they were decorated.

Lilly's room was beautiful as well. The walls were a soft brown with cream trim, that didn't make you feel like you were surrounded by mud, but it was comfortable. Her bed was huge as well, with creamed colored pillow cases, and a soft brown, furry comforter. I knew the fur was fake, as Lilly was very into animal rights, and would have had a fit if it were real. Everything in her room was relaxing, making me feel like I could come in here with a cup of hot chocolate and a book to read to escape the world and venture into an unknown one.

Our rooms were very different. While her room was calm and relaxing, mine was more playful and upbeat. It is quite the paradox to our personalities, since I am the more calm one, while Lilly is more eccentric.

I walked out of her room and back into mine to see that she was staring at my wall and swaying a little.

"Lilly pad, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just imagining us back home and sledding down the hills." She said. At that moment, I felt horrible for dragging her down here. "Don't go there, LaLa. I love that we are here, but you've got to admit that your homesick already too." She said and turned to face me.

"Yeah, I am, but it'll get better with time." I said.

"I know…Hey, why don't we go see our new car and ride around a little. Maybe that will get our minds off of home." She said excitedly as she jumped in place.

"Okay, okay." I chuckled and held her shoulders down, but even then, she seemed to be vibrating with excitement. "Come on, Lil." I giggled. Before I knew it, I was being dragged out of my room and down the stairs.

We found the garage without much difficulty and walked in to see that it was pretty big with three cars. One had a big red bow, so I assumed that that would be our new car.

"Surprise!" I heard being yelled from behind us and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"For the love of all things gingerbread, please don't do that." I gasped and held my chest. "God, I think I'm having heart palpitations."

"Sorry, we didn't know you guys were coming to see the car yet, and we wanted to surprise you." Vicki explained as she rubbed my back. I nodded my head and calmed down, taking deep breaths to slow my heart rate.

"What type of car is it?" Lilly asked.

"It's an Audi A8." James said as he patted the roof. The car was black and sleek, but seemed to be a little ostentatious for this town.

"Thank you guys, but we really didn't need something so expensive." I said, "Maybe you can get your money back and buy us something more suitable, I'd hate to think you spent so much money on us." I said softly.

"It's fine, sweetie, and we bought it, because we love you guys, and it's very safe." James reassured me. I sighed, and nodded my head as Lilly squealed and hoped into the driver's seat.

"Come on, LaLa, let's get a look around town, and find out how to get to the school, so we don't get lost tomorrow."

"Don't be out too late, dinner is at six." Vicki said.

I thanked them once more before getting into the passenger's seat, praying that Lilly didn't drive like a maniac. We have our license, but where we're from, we hardly have to drive into town as everything we need is usually at the shop.

I looked out of the mirror and stared at all the greenery and trees that surrounded us as we drove down the roads. There were little houses and shacks, but it seemed that if we were going to do anything fun; we would have to travel a little.

We found Forks High School, which was about a ten minute drive from the house, pretty easily. Lilly parked in the parking lot, and got out with me following.

"This is nice." Lilly commented as she twirled a little to look all around us. She slipped on the snow that crunched under our boots, and quickly reached for my arm. I got her back on balance, and shook my head with a soft chuckle. "Could you…" Lilly gestured to the snow.

I nodded my head, and felt the familiar cold tingling that ran through my body whenever I dealt with snow. You see, I am able to control water, and as snow is water, I am able to bend it. I melted the snow to make a path for us to safely walk on.

Lilly also has a power, but it's not like mine. She is able to talk and understand animals, which helps for her job back at the shop.

I have a few other powers, but they were inherited from my family, as usually only one power is given to each person.

I guess it's time for a few secrets to be divulged.

Lilly and I are from the North Pole, and we live at Santa's Workshop. Lilly is an elf, who works with the reindeer, like her family.

Hmm, maybe I should explain a little more. When you are born an elf, you are born into a family, who for generations had a certain job to do. They were literally born to do that job, and Lilly's family job is to train the reindeer for Santa's flight.

Of course, we have Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, and Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen, with the one and only Rudolph, but when they get old, they have to be replaced. The old reindeer live comfortably, and are waited on hand and foot, which they basically are now, even though they are not that old. It could be the big reason why they are so spoiled.

There are many jobs at the Workshop, and thousands of elves, but I am only half elf, which is why my ears aren't pointy, though Lilly's aren't either for right now. When an elf ventures out of the Workshop and into society, their pointy ears morph into regular ones, so that the elves are able to blend in a little.

And please don't believe the whole elves are extremely short, because they aren't. Like people, elves come in all different shapes and sizes, so that ridiculous myth is false.

Oh, and one other little detail. I am actually Isabella Marie Clause, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Clause. I use my mother, Renee's, surname, because no mortals can know of the Workshop. My father, Charlie, is Santa, by birth, because his father was Santa, and before him, his father was Santa, and so on. But, I am the first daughter, in a century, to be born first, and usually, it is the son that takes over.

That is why I am here in Forks. My father and mother are trying for another baby, as our generation will always have a son, so the next child will undoubtedly be a boy. I don't want to get in the way of their trying, and quite frankly, I don't want to hear it either, so I came to stay with my Uncle and Aunt to give them some privacy.

"LaLa, you're day dreaming again." Lilly sang.

"Shut up." I laughed and hooked my arm through Lilly's to walk around the outside of the school.

It only took us about twenty minutes to look around, so we hopped back into the car and headed home. On the dashboard, it said that it was five forty five. Lilly stepped on the gas a little to get us home on time for dinner.

Vicki cooked a delicious meal of meatloaf with mashed potatoes and corn. Conversation was light, since we were all stuffing our faces with food, plus, Lilly and I were pretty tired from all the excitement.

We bid both James and Vicki a good night, after thanking them for dinner. Neither would let us stay and help clean up, so we figured we would just take a shower and go to bed. I took a quick shower, washing my hair with strawberry shampoo, and put on my pajamas afterwards.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep, and dreamt of my home up north.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep!

I groaned and shut the alarm off. I looked to see that it was seven in the morning. I begrudgingly got out of bed, and took a quick shower to wake me up.

We were in high school up north as well, but it didn't start until nine o'clock. Not wanting to start our senior year off late, I got dressed in a long, black, turtle neck sweater, with a belt around the stomach. I put on my skinny jeans and black, knee-length, suede boots. I curled my hair and put a black headband on to keep my bangs out of my face.

"Lil, you ready?" I yelled.

"Yeah!" she yelled back. I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs. James was already gone, and Vicki was still asleep, since she worked from home three days a week. I grabbed the keys and a granola bar, and waited by the stairs.

Soon, Lilly came barreling down the stairs with her book bag, and my coat.

"Here, you need to put this on. I know we can handle the cold, but we need to blend in and not look weird in front of the humans." She said and handed me the coat. I sighed and put it on, before walking out of the door and to the car, leaving Lilly to lock it.

I got in the driver's seat and started the car. As soon as Lilly was in, we were off to high school with humans for the first time.

"Please, put your hands on the wheel." Lilly begged. She hated when I drove with my knee, so I eased her nerves and placed my hands back on ten and two.

I pulled into the parking lot, and as I suspected, everyone was staring at our car.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Of course I am!" Lilly squealed and jumped out. I should have known, nothing gets that girl nervous.

I squared my shoulders and got out of the car as well. After grabbing my book bag from the backseat, I locked our car and stood by Lil who was vibrating again with excitement.

I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down, before leading her towards the office.

"Who are they?"

"They're so beautiful!"

"Those silver highlights are cool!"

"Are they related to the Cullens?"

"They better know that Edward is mine!"

I chuckled and shook my head at the last two ridiculous comments. Being mythical creatures, we have acute hearing along with strength and speed, and many other factors. All those toys aren't made by slow pace, so we need the speed to get it done in time for Christmas, along with strength to be able to lift or wrap the heavier presents. The hearing comes in handy for the Christmas Bell that rings on Christmas Eve. Only elves can hear the high frequency, so that the humans in town don't wonder what it is.

"I wonder who the Cullens are." Lilly whispered.

"I don't." I commented. I opened the door to the office and felt the warm air whoosh out. A middle aged woman was standing behind the desk with her head down as she wrote on a piece of paper.

"Um, excuse me." I said softly. The woman finally looked up and gasped. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the typical reactions of the humans.

"Oh, dears, how may I help you." she finally spoke.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and this is Lilly Hayes, we're new."

"Oh, yes, Isabella and Lilly, your uncle already called and told us that you would be here. Welcome to Forks High School! These are your schedules and these are the slips that all of your teachers need to sign. Here is a map of the school, and I hope you enjoy your first day!" she said quickly.

Lilly and I thanked her, before walking out of the office.

"Let's compare our schedules." I said.

My schedule said:

Period 1: English 4-AP—Mrs. Norris

Period 2: Statistics AP—Mrs. Bond

Period 3: History AP—Mr. Gray

Period 4: Spanish 4-AP—Ms. Norcia

Period 5: Pottery—Ms. Ditulo

Lunch

Period 6: Biology 4-AP—Mr. Banner

Period 7: Theory of Knowledge (TOK) AP—Mrs. Herbert

"We have English, History, Spanish, and Pottery together." Lilly frowned.

"It's okay, we have most of our classes, plus lunch together." I rubbed her shoulders. The warning bell went off, and I watched as students began to scurry to their classes. "Come on, let's go find the English room." I said as I drug Lil behind me.

We finally found the room, but we were a few minutes late. Hopefully, the teacher wasn't mean and do something embarrassing in front of the class.

I opened the door, and Ms. Norris stopped what she was saying to look at us.

"Um, hi, we're the new students." I said.

"Ah, I see, well you may sit where you like in the room as long as you do not talk. I'll sign both of your slips at the end of class; you will just have to remind me." She smiled. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and smiled back.

Lilly and I sat in the last row all the way in the back to make sure none of the students could stare at us, but when I looked up, most of them had craned their necks back to get a good look at the new students. I felt like we were on display or something!

"Excuse me, class!" Mrs. Norris said to get the attention back to her. She talked mostly about what we were going to be learning in the class, and about the syllabus she handed out. Sooner than I expected, the bell for the next class rang, and we were all gathering our stuff to leave. Lilly and I got our slips signed before walking out.

"Have fun in TOK class." I tried to lift her spirits when we were separating to go to our second period." Lilly nodded her head, but didn't say a word. I could see the fear of being in a new place by herself in her eyes, and I quickly gave her a hug to calm her nerves.

"Don't worry; if you need me, you know what to do." I tapped my head, "You'll be fine!" I inherited my father's ability to read and communicate with the minds of others of my choosing.

"You right, I'll be fine." She said and took a deep breath. She turned around and headed off to her class and I did the same. The statistics class was on the second floor, so I ran up the stairs to the math room. I got there with seconds to spare!

"Hello." A young woman with short black hair greeted me when I walked in.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan…"

"Oh, yes, here let me give you the math book." She handed me a thick, but small orange and black book before signing my slip. "You may sit where ever you like."

I was heading to the back of the rows, ignoring all the stares, when the stone of my necklace suddenly turned ice cold. I gasped, and looked around. Somewhere in this room was a vampire, but I wasn't sure who. My father only told me that they existed, when he was teaching me the mythical creatures of the world, but he never described how they looked like.

He told me that there were human drinkers along with animal drinking vampires, though those are very rare to find, but he never told me how to tell the difference between the two. Anyone in this room could be a vampire that drinks human blood, and I wouldn't know.

Whoever it was, I would have to protect the humans against them. Elf blood isn't appetizing to vampires, my father said, because it tasted to much like human spices. Since my blood is mixed with it, it wouldn't be appetizing either, but who's to say that I'm protected from their other abilities.

I looked around the room and analyzed each student. There were boys of different shapes and sizes, but they looked to be human to me. I looked at the girls and saw some with long or short brown, black, or red hair. One girl had really short black hair that spiked every different way like a pixie cut. It was very cute; I would have to ask her who did it.

"Psst!" I heard someone say beside me. I looked over to see a girl with mousy brown hair smiling at me. "Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley and you're Isabella?" she asked.

Who else? "Bella…just, Bella." I tried to smile, but I had a feeling it looked like a grimace.

"Hi, Bella, it's so nice to meet you. I know how it feels to be the new girl, so if you'd like, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch today." She offered.

"Thanks, would you mind me bringing my best friend, Lilly, too?" I asked, not wanted to impose on her table.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" she said and turned back to the teacher who cleared her throat.

For the remainder of the class, I sat and listened to Mrs. Bond talk about what I had a feeling all the teachers were going to talk about today, their expectations and their syllabus.

Thankfully, the bell rang, and I gathered my things to leave.

"What class do you have next, Bella?" Jessica asked.

"Um…" I took out my schedule, "I have History next."

"Oh, good, I do too! We can walk together." She said excitedly, and immediately started talking about some rumor she heard today. How in Saint Nick is it possible to hear about a rumor on the first day of school! Anyhow, I didn't bother listening to her, since I didn't care much for gossip. The elves loved to gossip too, but it was mostly about someone falling into the vat of eggnog, or something along those lines.

Thinking of the elves made me miss my children. Though I'm Santa's daughter, I decided to take on a job of my own. I work with the little toddler elves. They are the most adorable little people I have ever seen, with their pointy ears and glittery faces.

Oh, let me explain the glitter. Baby elves are born to what humans would say as 'glitter' on their faces, when it's actually not. That 'glitter' actually symbolizes their purity. The purity keeps their heart open, and when the time comes for them to find out their jobs, their hearts have to be open and pure, or it will be impossible for the elves to figure out their true calling.

Sometimes, elves that are born in a certain family aren't meant to do that job, but that is extremely rare. An elf whose 'glitter' remains on their face means that they have another calling, whilst the elves that are born to do their family's job lose their glitter, signifying their time to work. Until then, it's my job to take care of them while their parents work, like a daycare.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Jessica's voice.

"Huh, oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you." I said and shook my head to get those adorable children out of my mind so I can focus. I can miss them all I want later, today I have to look normal, and going off into space all the time is not normal.

Jessica and I walked into the history room, and Lilly immediately ran up to me and hugged me.

"I missed you so much, LaLa!" she said.

"I missed you too. Hey, Lilly, this is Jessica, Jessica, this is Lilly." I introduced them.

"Hello, Jessica, how are you." Lilly said with a big smile.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good now that my best friend is back! We have to go get our slips signed, LaLa." She said.

"Okay, we'll see you at lunch." I said. Jessica smiled, but she wasn't paying attention to me, she was staring at a boy with short, spiky blonde hair with a baby face and blue eyes. I left her to her ogling and walked with Lilly up to Mr. Gray.

"Hi, I"m Lilly and this is Bella!" Lilly said excitedly as she handed him our slips.

"Hello, girls, you may sit where you like." He said after he gave us back our slips. Mr. Gray was an old man who looked in his fifties with short gray hair and blue eyes. It seemed that if you didn't talk to him, he would look intimidating, but his eyes were very kind and held a lot of wisdom.

"If you would stand in front of the class and introduce yourselves…" Oh, he is _definitely_ getting coal for Christmas!

Of course, the ever more hyper Lilly immediately stood in the middle and began to introduce us.

"Hi, I'm Lilly and this is my best friend Isabella, but call her Bella or she'll get cranky." She said. The students in the class laughed as I shot daggers at the back of Lilly's head, "We're from up north, and can't wait to see how this year will turn out!" she said before dragging me to the back of the class.

I had my hands covering my red flamed cheeks when, once again, my stone turned ice cold.

"Lilly…" I whispered and looked around when we sat in the back. She looked over at me and I tapped my head, signifying that we would have a mental conversation.

_"What is it, LaLa?"_ she asked with concern.

_"There are vampires at this school, and more than one, because Jessica is the only same student from my last class, and she's human. We have to look out for them and protect the humans."_

_"Okay, I'll scan the room." _She said with a nod. I cut off our mental conversation, and for the rest of the class, I studied the students.

Again, I couldn't see their faces, but when I passed these two kids, they had the same colored golden eyes. One was unnaturally huge, with muscles that looked impossible to have unless they were on steroids or a body builder. The other guy had honey blonde hair, but his face looked as if he were in constant pain.

I watched them for the remainder of the class, but other than their unusual eye color, I couldn't tell if they were the vampires. I would have to pass by them when no one else was around to see if they are who I think they are.

With me not paying attention in class, the bell rung soon enough and we were off to the next class. Our next two classes were the same, with no vampires in them, so when lunch came, I was eager to see if the guys with the golden eyes would be in the cafeteria.

"Come on, Lil, I have a feeling I know who 'they' are." I said and dragged her out of pottery and to our lockers to drop off our stuff.

"Who do you think they are?" she asked.

"Well, two kids had golden eyes, I mean, have you ever seen that eye color before? So I think that they may be the you know what, and if they are then they might have friends." I explained.

"And what do you propose we do with a cafeteria full of humans, vampires, and elves?" she whispered frantically.

"Nothing!"

"…wha-what?" she asked with bewilderment.

"I said we do nothing. We'll just watch them and make sure that they don't hurt anyone, okay?" I explained.

"Okay." She agreed. We followed the crowds of people to the cafeteria, and saw that the whole high school was in here. It would take forever to try and find the two boys.

"Bella! Lilly! Over here!" I heard Jessica yell as she stood on a chair waving her hands hysterically to get our attention.

I pointed to the lunch line, signifying that we were going to get lunch first before we sat down. She nodded her head with a smile and sat beside the baby faced boy and began a conversation with him.

I got a salad with lemonade while Lilly got a piece of pizza and water. We paid for lunch and found Jessica at a table with five other people.

"Hey you guys, meet Angela Webber, Michael Newton, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, and Ben Cheney." She said and pointed to all of them.

Angela waved shyly when I looked at her. She wore glasses and had long brown hair tied in a ponytail. Michael winked, which grossed me out, but I tried to keep the grimace off my face. Tyler had short, greasy black hair with bad facial acne, but he seemed nice enough. Lauren rolled her eyes, and looked the other way. I had a feeling I wouldn't get along with this blonde haired, blue eyed bimbo already. And Ben, like Angela, waved shyly with a small smile and a blush. I couldn't help but to smile back as he hid behind his glasses and shook out his short brown hair, returning to the book he was reading.

"So ladies, where are you from?" Mike asked.

"We're from…very far up north." Lilly answered.

"Oh, like Canada?"

I couldn't help but snort a little, "Yeah, somewhere around Canada." I mumbled and took a bite of my salad. Everyone continued to ask questions, except for Lauren, who acted like she wasn't listening, but I could tell she was. I wasn't paying attention to them, but was trying to look for the boys when the cafeteria doors opened again.

I looked over to see a very beautiful girl, with long blonde hair and…golden eyes! She must be a vampire too! At her side was the overly masculine guy from my history class. To her left was the spiky haired girl from my math class, whom I thought was human, but was obviously wrong. By her side was the boy who looked to always be in pain.

"Hey, who are they?" I asked Jessica.

She looked up and as soon as she saw who I was referring to, she bent closer to my ear, as if it were dangerous to let anyone else know who we were talking about.

"Those are the Cullen's and Hale's. That's Rosalie Hale with the blonde hair and Emmett Cullen by her side. The short, spiky haired girl is Alice Cullen and the one who always looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale. The weird thing is that they are together—like together together, and they live in the same house! They were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, that was nice of them, but don't they seem to be a little old to be adopted?"

"Yes, they are _now_, but Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and they were adopted by Mrs. Cullen when they were eight. She's their aunt or something…" I nodded my head and watched as they sat down with trays of food in their hands, but they did not attempt to eat it. Even if they were trying to fit in, it would be more normal to eat some of the food then to let it go to waste.

The cafeteria door opened again, and I looked to see the most beautiful Adonis walk in. He had the most peculiar hair color I have ever seen, you could say that is was copper or maybe bronze…the color of a penny? I had absolutely no idea, but my thoughts were cut short when I saw that he too had golden eyes.

I sighed, "That's Edward Cullen." I heard Jessica say. She must have seen me staring at him in wonder as I watched him sit with his family, "He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls _here_ are good looking enough for him." she sniffed. That made me wonder how many times he had rejected her advances, before she gave up, but I held my tongue.

"I wasn't planning on it." I said and looked away from him when I saw his head turn towards us. I listened to the conversations at the table, but decided not to include myself in any of them. Wondering what to do with these vampires was irking me…wait, I never _actually_ found out if they were vampires!

Maybe I could walk past their table and act like I'm going outside…no, that would be stupid, since I'm so close to the entrance of the cafeteria.

Suddenly, the spiky haired girl got up with her tray and dumped it. She was walking towards the entrance doors with the grace of a Gazelle, this was my chance! I opened my mind to Lilly and let her see my plan. She gave me a faint nod without anyone else suspecting, so I dumped my food and walked towards the doors, making sure to get there at the same time as…Alice? I think her name was.

As soon as I reached the door at the same time as her, my stone turned ice cold once more.

The Cullen's were vampires.

"I'm sorry, you go ahead." I said with a forced smile.

Alice smiled back, "Thank you." she said with a high soprano voice that sounded like ringing bells, and walked out. I followed her and watched as she went to a different building. I decided go and see what my parents were doing. I know it has only been a day, but I missed them already.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door after checking to make sure no one was in there with me. I put my hand on my necklace and thought of my parents. Soon, I saw my father projected in front of me, like one of those old movies on a white sheet.

My father was getting rounder, and his beard has started to grow in for the holidays, but you still wouldn't guess that he's Santa.

After Christmas every year, my father's body turns back into the man that he was before he took the oath to be Santa. His hair becomes shorter and turns dark brown again, and his beard disappears, but his hairy, brown mustache remains. It always tickles when he kisses my cheek, I can never help but laugh! He loses all the Santa weight, and is more fit, but you have to wonder how he stays fit with all the steaks and burgers that man eats. I can still hear my mother fussing at him to 'put down the steak and eat a freakin' salad for Christmas sake!'

"I miss you daddy." I whispered and wiped the tear off my cheek.

"I miss you too, baby girl." My father turned around and smiled.

I gasped, "You can talk to me too?"

"Surprise!" he laughed, "I couldn't wait for you to use it and find out! Yes, we are able to talk to you, it's a portal telephone." He chuckled.

I joined in, "I wish you guys were here with me, but it's not that bad so far." I tried to sound excited.

"Oh, sweetheart, you can always come home…" he offered, but stopped when he saw my horrified face.

"And listen to you and mom? I'd rather have my ears gnawed off by chuck!" I said. Chuck was a new baby reindeer, only one and half years old, who's still teething. He's so adorable.

My father chuckled, "It was just a suggestion, baby girl."

"Oh, dad, before I forget, there are vampires here, what do you want me and Lilly to do?" I asked now that I had a chance. I thought I would have to make a quick trip to the North Pole and explain everything to him, but I guess I don't have to anymore.

His face suddenly became very serious, "Isabella, do you remember what I taught you to do with your scent when you were a little girl?" he asked.

I nodded my head. My father taught me how to mask my human scent, because I am the only half elf half human alive, and to many creatures, the North Pole is known, but they don't bother to come here. If they found out that there is a rarity here, it could become dangerous and my life could be at stake. Not every creature is nice, and some like to collect other mythical creatures like novelty dolls.

"Good, I want you to do that, and please, _please_, do not confront them unless you have to." he begged.

"I promise I won't." I assured him.

"Good, well, I'll let you get back to school…I love you, baby girl." He said.

"I love you, daddy, and tell mom that I love her too." I added and disconnected us. Sighing, I walked out of the bathroom and to the biology room after getting my book bag from my locker. I walked in to see that kids were already filing in, and that Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Lauren had this class as well.

Angela and Jessica I could handle, but the bimbo and the wanna NSYNC member was going to get on my nerves _really_ quick. I walked up to Mr. Banner and introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Isabella, I'm new." I said. You must be thinking that every student is new to the teachers, since it's the first day of school, but you thought wrong. The teachers have these students both junior and senior year, so Lilly and I are the only two new students that they have.

"Hello, Isabella…"

"Bella, please…" I interrupted politely.

"Bella…you can sit at that desk, and here is your book." He said as we traded my slip for his book. After he signed it, I sat at the table he assigned and waited for class to start.

Soon, the warning bell sounded, and the rest of the students filed in, including Edward Cullen, one of the vampire siblings.

_Please, don't sit by me! Please, don't sit by me!_

Edward stopped short when he saw me and grimaced before walking behind my chair and at our table. Damn! Well, whoever said Karma wasn't a bitch?

Mr. Banner began to speak and turned on the fan to cool down the room. I watched as the fan oscillated towards me and blew my hair around my face. Suddenly, Edward's hand gripped the table and he covered his mouth with his other hand. He scooted as far as the table would let him and glared at me with pitch black eyes full of hatred.

_How rude! He shouldn't be angry at me just because he can't control his hunger!_

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I felt my blood quicken and my heart beat faster as I switched from my human side to my elfin side. I could smell around me the aroma of ginger, and knew that I had completed my transformation.

From the corner of my eye I could see Edward staring at me with astonishment. His widened eyes, full of confusion, had gone from black back to its golden river of honey. I chuckled at his face; he'll just have to wonder how I did that.

For the rest of the period, I acted as if I didn't see him staring at me. I mean, seriously, five minutes of staring is okay, but fifty minutes means you either have a problem or…no-o-o, that's pretty much what it means.

Note to self: Edward is weird. Stay away from his sex hair, golden eyes, and pouty lips.

What? An elf can't notice when someone is gorgeous without being judged?

"Hello? Earth to LaLa." I heard Lil's voice.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" I looked up at her.

She giggled, "Its next period, and you were day dreaming again. Now go, or you'll be extra, extra late for your next class."

I thanked her and ran out of the class with my stuff. I was running down the hallway when I felt a hand grab onto my wrist and pull me through a door that I didn't notice. It was dark in the room and I couldn't see a thing, all I could hear was the breathing of the other person.

Abruptly, the light turned on and I was face to face with an angry Edward Cullen.

"What are you?" he growled.

* * *

**A/N: Wooh! Cliffhanger! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. After I reread it, I felt that it could have been better, but it'll be better from now on! I kind of start sounding like a robot when writing new stories, but what can you do? Feel free to tell me how you felt about this chapter, and it won't belong before the update! Until next time :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, you guys! I really truly think that I wrote this chapter so much better than I did the last one, so I hope you enjoy it! The pictures will be on my homepage, so go check it out. I'm still brainstorming about how to continue Why Did I Get Married, but I think I have a pretty good idea of where to go with it, so be ready for an update after I finish this short series.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_"What are you?" he growled._

I stuck up my chin and squared my shoulders, "A thank you would suffice!" I said and tried to maneuver around him to get out, but he blocked me.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer my question." He threatened.

I felt my mood darken and my body began to heat as I summoned another element, an element vampires wish to never be caught in.

"Get out of my way." I warned. I felt every cell in my body begin to boil, but I suppressed it, hoping to not have to scare Edward with such a tactic. It was not something I was good at controlling, and I didn't want him getting caught in the crossfire.

"Or you'll what?" he snarled and began to back me up towards the wall.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down so as not to set the closet on fire, but he was pushing me to a place I did not enjoy going to.

Its better that I explain what's going on. I have many powers, some that I can control better than others, some I can't control at all, but like my father, my powers are connected to my emotions. Because I cannot control my fire element that well, the anger from the fire consumes me, and many a time I had to be taken down by the elves that can bend the water element. I'm never in the right mind set when I handle fire, that's why I try my hardest to stay away from it, but if I'm angry, then I am unable to do so without a struggle.

Fire is an element that requires all of your attention. It's a jealous element that will either work with you if you give it the right attention...or it'll consume your very being until all you desire is destruction.

Sounds strange right? An elf with an anger management problem, but I'm the only one who has it. My body is too small to hold all these powers, so controlling them is extremely difficult, that's why my father had to seal some of my powers with an age seal that breaks when I come of the right age for each one.

"Edward, I'm warning you, get out here before it's too late." I began to tremble. I could feel my seal start to burn as it suppressed my fire element.

I called for help to Lilly in my mind, so she'd stop me from doing something stupid, like turning Edward into ash.

"I asked you a question!" he pushed me into the wall and held me by my shoulders against it. I whimpered as my seal stung and began to burn even worse than it did before. If Lilly didn't hurry, I wouldn't last long.

"Please, Ed..." I took a breath and clenched my fist, "Get off of me and leave." I said between clenched teeth.

"Not a good an…" before he could finish the door flew open just as my fists caught on fire. Edward leapt back before he could see them and turned towards the door. "What the hell?"

"Move!" Lilly pushed him out of the way and closed the door behind her. She ran over to me and held me against her. I felt my burning hot tears singe my skin as they ran down my cheeks. I bit so hard on my bottom lip to stop me from screaming from the searing pain that I drew blood without difficulty.

"Its okay, LaLa, you can handle it. You always could. You're _strong_, now fight it." She spoke softly. I listened to her words and tried to prevent the guttural scream that was caught in my throat as my seal branded its warning on the very flesh of my back. A warning to control the power and to not let it overcome me. I continued to tremble and convulse, my skin felt like it was melting off my bones as it overheated. I thought about happy things to calm down, anything that would help stop me from burning everything in sight.

There was only one time when I couldn't fight my anger, and it resulted in me burning down the reindeer's stalls. I had a lot of apologizing to do to the elves and the reindeer, but they all understood that it was hard for me to control as it was in the beginning years of my seal, and I had yet to learn how to contain my anger. Well, everyone except the reindeer. I especially had to do a lot of sucking up to Vixen, she and I didn't always see eye to eye.

I kept taking deep breaths, and sighed in relief when the burning started to qualm and I was able to stand again.

"Thank you." I said softly and hugged my best friend.

"There's no thanks needed, though I wished your father would have used the other seal and not this one." She mumbled.

"None of that, remember I asked for this seal. It's a disciplinary one, and I'll be able to control the fire element faster with it, instead of the other seal. That one will just stop me from feeling any emotion at all for a couple of hours." I explained in a monotone voice. If I didn't feel any emotion, then there would be nothing for the fire to fuel off of.

Lilly and I have had this conversation many a times before and I definitely didn't want to have it now. My body felt weak like it usually did after one of these spells, and I was ready to go home and go to sleep.

"Come on, we'll tell the front office that you're sick, so I can take you home and you can sleep." She said and helped me walk with her holding some of my weight on her shoulders.

When we reached the office, Mrs. Cope gasped and called for the nurse, who made me lie down with an ice pack on my forehead. I sighed impatiently and waited for them to release me.

"Calm down, they're just calling Aunt Vicki to let her know that we're coming home." Lilly said. I nodded my head and stared at the ceiling, sighing in relief when the nurse came in again and said that we could leave.

Lilly drove us home quickly where my aunt was already outside with a blanket, thermometer, and a bowl of soup.

"Oh, poor baby, come in the inside where it's warm!" Vicki coed as she wrapped the blanket around my shoulder and put the thermometer in my mouth.

I always wondered why Aunt Vic hasn't had children yet, though she has said many times that she doesn't want to lose her figure. That, I always thought, was preposterous, since she could easily get her figure back, but both my Aunt and Uncle said that they weren't interested in having children yet, and instead, chose to dote on me and Lilly.

Vicki led me into the living room where the couch was done up like a bed. A humidifier was on the coffee table, and a stack of magazines with the TV remote on top of them was lying by a steaming cup of tea.

"Aunt Vicki, really, all I need is sleep, you didn't have to go through all this trouble." I whined. I hated when people had to go out of their way to take care of me, it always made me feel like a moocher of some sort.

"This was no trouble at all, darling, now lie down and eat your soup." She said in a motherly tone that made me instantly miss my own mother. I obliged, wanting to feel that motherly nurture, and started to sip on the chicken noodle soup that still steamed in the bowl.

Lilly sat by me and took a few sips of my soup, "Well, today has been one interesting first day." She commented.

"I know, but what can we do about it? Dad said not to approach them…"

"Unless we had to." she interrupted with a glint in her eye, "That penny headed one attacked you, I say that calls for a little approaching don't you? At _least_ we should get copper crotch back." she reasoned suggestively. Lilly was always the adventurous one who loved mischief. She was often the cause of our spankings when we were little kids, but even knowing the outcome of our adventures, it never stopped us from getting into a little mischief. We are elves you know, and we elves liked some fun…

"Lil, the rest our group is back at the North Pole, you know we can't get into mischief without them." I explained.

"Then it's time to call them in! They can come down here, we're figure out a plan, execute it, and then they'll be back home before dawn!"

"I don't know about this, Lilly, it sounds risky." I said hesitantly.

"Come on, LaLa, just think how fun it will be to get back at the bastard for making you go through pain when you told him to back off."

I thought about it, and the more I did, the more I felt pissed off at him. He had no right to manhandle me the way he did.

_Oh, this payback was going to be good._

"Fine, I'm in." I could feel the mischievous look on my face mirror Lilly's. Then a thought occurred to me, "How are we supposed to get them down here without my dad finding out? He is Santa for Frost's sake!" I asked hysterically.

"Calm down, I already have that covered."

"Of course you do." I said with a shake of my head, "What is in that evil mind of yours?"

Lilly leant forward and whispered, just in case if Aunt Vicki was able to hear us.

"How well is your shimmering?" she asked.

"It's good, but I shimmer better with dad. Why?" Lilly raised an eye brow suggestively, "Oh, no, no, no, no, how in the world do you think I can shimmer to the North Pole and back without Vicki or James finding out? Plus, you know it takes me a few tries before I actually get to my destination!"

"You can do it, LaLa, I know you can!" she begged with a pout. I huffed and looked the other way, but I could feel her piercing stare. That stare that could put puppies to shame, and make even an angel committ a sin.

"Fine, I'll do it! Curse my inability to refuse the pout." I mumbled dejectedly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now what are we going to do?" she asked. I thought for a minute, before I got the best idea ever.

"I have it, but we have to go to their house and see if they have what we need or if we have to go buy it."

"Well, tell me!" she commanded, vibrating with pure excitement. I whispered my idea in her ear, and listened with satisfaction as she laughed hysterically.

"That's…gonna…be so…good." she choked out between laughter. I nodded my head and checked the time; school would be over in five minutes.

"Come on, I'll shimmer us to the forest near the school, so we can follow them to their house." I got up and grabbed her hand.

"Aunt Vicki, we going to go for a little walk so I can get some fresh air, we'll be back in about twenty or so minutes." I said.

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" she asked with worry in her eyes as she walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"I promise, I feel much better, I just need some air. Thank you for the soup, it was delicious." I smiled. She nodded with an approving smile and walked away to finish dinner. "Come on, we have to hurry." I felt my body tingle and cool off as we shimmer to the trees. Soon, I felt my feet touch the ground again and I opened my eyes to make sure that I didn't shimmer us to the next state or something even more horrible.

I sighed in relief when I saw that we were across from the school. The bell signaling the end of the school day rang, and we watched for the Cullen's to come out. The parking lot was almost empty when the Cullen's finally emerged from the double doors of the front entrance.

"What do you mean her eyes turned black?" I saw the blonde haired guy ask, Jasper I think his name was.

"I mean exactly what I said." Edward answered with a frustrated growl and ran his hand through his hair roughly, "One minute her eyes were brown and the next, they're pitch black, but that's not all. I could sense that I was in danger, but other than her warnings, it didn't seem like she could do anything."

I huffed, "I could have killed you if I wanted." I mumbled. I would never do that, it's not the type of person I am, not even when I'm in that mind set, but I could kill him accidently if he were to ever be caught in one of my 'tantrums' as my father liked to call it.

"Did you see her do anything?" Jasper asked to Alice.

"No, I didn't even _see_ that they were coming! And every time I try to get a look at them, all I get is static or blurred images. I can't see them!" she said with irritation clearly in her voice.

"She can't see us?" Lilly asked confused.

"Well, well, it seems that we have a little psychic on our hands." I chuckled. My father told me of some of the possible powers that vampires could have when I was younger. Hell, he even gave me a list!

"What to do, what to do?" Lilly pondered.

"No, no, no, we're here for Edward, not the rest of them. They haven't done anything to us…yet." I added the last part. "Come on, they're driving off."

Edward was driving his siblings in a silver mom mobile, I think it's called a Volvo, at a crazy speed, but we easily followed.

"I wonder how far away from humans they live." She said.

"I don't know, but when we get to their house, we have to slow our heart beats so that's it's barely there, or they'll be able to hear them." I warned. I knew vampires had speed, strength, sight, smell as their advantages, but with the many alterations we elves can do to our bodies, they won't be able to detect us that easily.

"Hey, they're turning up there." Lilly pointed to a turn that, if it weren't marked with some type of sign, no human would be able to find it.

"Okay, let's stop and blend with the environment." I said. Lilly nodded and we closed our eyes.

Elves are more than just Santa's helpers, as only humans know us to be. We are closely related to nymphs, who take care of nature, because we can blend in with nature too. Our clothes aren't symbolized as green and red, because those are Christmas colors. Green represents the love of nature, like Christmas trees, mistletoe and more, while red represents the love of family and friends around us. Nature is peaceful and beautiful, and it's where we find serenity most of the time; within the dew covered moss and frosted bushes that shielded our workshop.

I could feel my scent being masked by nature as we became one and my heartbeat slowed to the point where it only beat once every ten minutes. I opened my eyes to see that Lilly was finished. We nodded to each other and ran the rest of the way through the trees, following the winding road until we saw a house appearing in the distance. It was a beautiful, Victorian house…that had enormous windows that would make it easy for us to be spotted! These windows would make it even more difficult to sneak around, but I had a feeling that we could do it.

I turned towards Lilly and pointed to a tree that gave us a good view of both the upstairs and the down stairs. She nodded and we scaled it with ease, and perched ourselves on a branch to look for what we needed.

We watched and listened as a beautiful woman, with caramel hair and a heart shaped face join the Cullen kids in the living room.

"Hello, kids, how was your day?" she greeted them with hugs and kisses to the cheek.

"We have two new girls at school." Edward said, getting right down to business, "We need to call Carlisle so we can discuss this."

"But what is the problem that there are two new girls at school? Just ignore them like you all do to the other students." She advised looking utterly confused.

"Apparently, they aren't human." Jasper answered this time. "Edward had a run in with one of them and he sensed danger." Esme gasped as she walked over to Edward and held onto his arm.

"I'm quite alright, mom, don't worry." He rubbed her back. I almost awed at the sweet gesture and voice he used with Mrs. Cullen, but I knew of his tempter, and suppressed my scoff at his so called compassion.

"I'll get Carlisle on the phone." Alice said and quickly dialed a number. She told this Mr. Cullen to come home quickly, because they had something urgent to talk about, and I heard from the other line that he will arrive in seven minutes.

"Do you see what we need?" Lilly asked. I glanced around as the Cullen's sat in the living room and spoke in idle chat as they waited for Mr. Cullen. I was about to give up hope and say that we'd have to buy it when I spotted exactly what we needed perched on top of the bookshelf.

"Look." I pointed to it and watched as Lilly's eyes lost hope in the mission.

"How the heck are we going to get that with the Cullen's in the living room? Vampires don't sleep, and they'd easily hear us if we tried to break in." she said. I sighed and nodded my head. The mission was over before we could even get it started.

In the distance I could a car coming up the drive at a maniac speed, at least going a hundred mph, so I figured it would be the last member of the coven. A sleek black Mercedes, soon, parked behind Edward's Volvo, and an extremely gorgeous man, with an air of authority and leadership, got out. He had honey blonde hair, the color of Jasper's, and golden eyes. He was handsome, but not as handsome as the ass hat, Edward.

As soon as he walked in, Esme was in his arms, giving him a kiss and a hug before proceeding to the living room.

"Hello, family, how are you?" he asked in a soothing tone. I could tell he was very kind, and it almost made me want to give up this mission. _Almost_.

A chorus of 'hellos' and 'fines' greeted him before everyone got serious again.

"Okay, now what is this urgent matter?" He asked his family.

"There are two new students at school, but I know they aren't human." Edward answered.

"And how do you know of this?"

Edward fidgeted uncomfortably, "She, Isabella, sits at my desk in biology class. When the fan made her scent flow towards me…I almost lost it." Edward mumbled and looked down. Gasps filled the air and Esme placed a hand on her heart. Edward must have great control to get such a reaction out of his family.

"Its okay son, go on." Carlisle assured him.

"It was like…like I couldn't even control myself. I pictured…" he shuddered, "I pictured myself asking her, no, _luring_ her to somewhere where no one could hear us...her. I would have lured her somewhere far away, and she would have followed." He admitted gravely.

"Don't bet your CoverGirl products on it, vampy." I growled. Stupid flawless vampire with his golden eyes and fire crotch hair! I know exactly what he is, I definitely wouldn't have followed him like he oh-so believes I would've.

Carlisle sighed and leant back into the sofa, "La Tua Cantante." He said.

Emmett gasped, "You think so?" I was confused by his reaction. I know, with my rough Italian, that he said 'your singer', but what is with Emmet's gasp?

Carlisle nodded his head, and Emmett turned to Edward with wide, unbelieving eyes, "How did you get away? How did you not…_drink_ from her where she sat?" he asked in a dazed voice.

"That's the thing!" Edward shot up from his chair, "One minute I'm smelling her blood, and making a plan to kill everyone in the biology room, so I could drink from her and the next, all I'm smelling from her is ginger and cinnamon!" he complained.

I giggled, "How did little old me get his whitey tighties in such a twist?" I said with Lilly joining in.

"So, you think she changed her scent?" Carlisle asked incredulously. Edward sighed heavily and practically fell back into his seat on the couch next to Alice.

"I don't know anything anymore." He said with a shake of his head.

"I'm still on the La Tua Cantante part." Alice commented.

"La Tua Cantante means your singer in Italian. Isabella's blood sings to Edward, making it practically impossible to resist. She is _his_ La Tua Cantante." Carlisle explained.

I scoffed, "I'm not his anything, except his worst nightmare for the next day and a half." I said.

"So we're still doing it?" Lilly squealed. I clamped my hand over her mouth and shushed her before the Cullen's heard. Thankfully, they didn't notice anything and kept talking.

"Yes, we're going to do it, now hush." I commanded and kept listening.

"So what happened after she changed her scent?" Mrs. Cullen asked, intrigued.

"When class ended I left before the hall could get crowded and hid in the janitor's closet. When I smelt her I pulled her in and demanded that she tell me what she was, but she refused. I…I got angry and held her against the wall, but she wasn't scared. In fact, it was like she was battling something within her. I can't explain it, but she kept warning me to leave and I didn't. I sensed the danger, but nothing was happening with her, she just looked strained! Before anything happened, the other girl, Lilly, flung open the door and pushed me out. The thing is, it was locked." He explained the rest of the story.

Carlisle hummed, "Yes, well, they do not seem human, especially the Lilly girl, since we know that she has abnormal strength, but we'll keep watching both of them. For right now, keep an eye on them and watch what they do and say to give us a clue on what they might be and if they're a danger." He instructed.

The Cullen's nodded and dispersed to their own activities. Esme went to the kitchen with Carlisle following, while the boys stayed in the living room and set up what looked like a Wii as the girls talked to each other on the couch.

I nodded towards Lilly to let her know that we should head home. We had been up here for about a half hour and we needed to get home before Vicki worried. We crept down the tree and sped off without a sound.

It only took us ten minutes to get back home. Aunt Vicki smiled when we walked back in and continued to watch whatever show it was that she was so engrossed in. As soon as Lilly and I got to my room, we started to formulate a plan to get our buddies here and back before anyone noticed, along with how to get what we needed off the bookshelf.

We bounced ideas back and forth, but it didn't seem like we were getting anywhere until an idea, albeit crazy, popped into my head. I told Lilly my plan and she laughed with a nod of her head.

"It'll take some convincing, but I think that it'll work." she agreed. "Now, how are we going to get our friends here?"

"First, we have to let them know that we need them for a mission, and I know just the thing." I placed my hand on my snowflake and thought of one of my good friends, Shane.

Soon, he was being projected in front of us and we watched as he executed his job with ease. Shane's family job was to make the ornaments. He and his family sculpted the most beautiful and intricate ornaments anyone has ever seen, they were simply magnificent.

"How goes it, Shane!" I yelled. He yelped and I watched in horror as the ornament he was working on flew into the air and came barreling down towards a shattering end, but, thankfully, before it reach the ground, he grabbed it and placed it gently on a small pillow.

"For the love of all things frostbitten, don't do that to me again, Bella!" he yelled. His eyes widened as he realized who he was talking to, "Bella! I thought you left! How are you? Is that Lilly I see, what's going on with you two? I miss you guys, mischief just isn't the same without ya." He said in one breath.

"Calm it down, Shane, it's good to see you too and we're fine." We laughed.

"Good, good, so what can I do you two for?" he asked.

"We have a mission, but we need the whole gang." I smiled. Shane got that same glint that Lilly had in his eyes and told us to wait before scurrying off to find everyone else.

"You think we can get them down here?" Lilly asked unsure.

"Yeah, I mean, it may take me a couple of times to get to the right destinations, but I'm sure that we'll end up back here…even-tu-ally." I drug it out and looked at the ceiling, trying to avoid Lilly from seeing my insecurity.

She hummed, "You'll do fine." She was about to add something else when Shane appeared again with the rest of our gang.

A chorus of excited 'Bella's' and 'Lilly's' were being yelled as they told us how they missed us all at once.

"Shut up!" I laughed, "We miss you too, but we have business to take care of." I suddenly got serious as I explained the mission.

They laughed, "You have one evil mind." Kevin shook his head.

"I know, now at exactly midnight, I will be there to get you guys. Be ready with the stuff, and…be ready to be sneaky." I whispered with a smirk.

"Aren't we always?" Amira smirked back.

I chuckled and cut our connection, "Okay, let's get through dinner and homework without looking suspicious." I said.

"Easy enough." Lilly nodded. We started on our homework and waited for Vicki to call us down for dinner when James got home.

We finished most of it before our names were yelled to come down stairs.

"Hey, girls." My uncle kissed our foreheads, "How are you doing, Bells?"

"I'm fine, just didn't feel too good. It was probably just nerves from being stared at all day." I lied.

He nodded and felt my forehead to make sure I wasn't running any sort of fever before he let the subject drop, so we could enjoy the dinner that Vicki made. The chicken alfredo pasta was absolutely delicious. The only thing heard at the table was the hums of appreciation and the clinking of forks on our plates.

"That was awesome, Aunt Vicki, thank you." Lilly commented and I nodded my head in agreement.

"You two are very welcome. If you would clear the table, please?" she asked as she collected the utensils. Lilly and I cleared and the cleaned the dishes without complaint, since my aunt cooked for us, the least we could do was clean.

We went back upstairs to finish the rest of our homework. It was just a few five hundred word essays asking us what we expected from the class. We had two hours before we could execute the plan giving us plenty of time to finish our work and rest a little.

I thought about Edward and what we were about to do to him. A small pang of guilt resided in my emotions, but it was overridden by the remembrance of what transpired in the closet. The magnitude of the pain from my seal as it literally scalded my skin only spurred my emotions to beat his ass down.

Couldn't he see it? Couldn't he see the struggle I was going through to fight the very side of me that destroys anything in my proximity?

No, he didn't, because he was too busy bullying answers out of me to realize just how much pain I was in. He saw how dangerous I was and he ignored it. He pushed me to a place where I hated to be. To feel that angry…to not be able to _control_ it. It scares me, because I know that I could hurt the ones I loved the most if I wasn't careful.

The more I thought about it the more I wanted to forget about the prank and instead, give him a little taste of what he was messing with, but that is something I could never do. To intentionally hurt someone with fire…

Who would do such a thing?

"LaLa, it's almost time." Lilly startled me. I looked over to the clock to see that it was a quarter 'til twelve. Wow, I've been thinking that long.

"Okay, I should go now. I don't know how many times I have to shimmer before I get to there." I said.

"Okay, and don't worry about James and Vicki, I heard them go to their room already." I nodded my head and closed my eyes, feeling everything around me disappear as my body started to become cold.

As soon as my feet were on the ground again, I opened my eyes.

"What the hell?" I gasped and looked around, "Seriously? Of all the places, I had to shimmer in the middle of the desert!" I yelled in frustration.

_Okay, okay, calm down_, I thought. _Focus and think about where you want to be._ I closed my eyes once more and felt the ground disappear.

I opened them to see that I was surrounded by snow, but not the snow from the North Pole.

"ANTARCTICA?" I screamed. Hearing a roar behind me, I turned around to see Polar Bears walking around with their noses to the snow. I looked around them for sleds or Coca Colas; I believe its what they use for transportation and nutrition.

Shrugging when I didn't see any, I closed my eyes once more and begged for the North Pole. When I felt ground under my feet, I kept my eyes closed and hesitantly opened one.

"I did it!" I squealed, but quieted myself when I saw that it was dark and everyone was in their rooms sleeping. I scurried to the Great Hall and saw that the rest of the crew were already there.

"Hey, you guys!" I whisper yelled.

"Bella!" they yelled in the same tone and cocooned me in a hug.

"Okay, okay, I missed you all too, but I want to see my parents really quick." I said and grabbed Brandon's hand. I ran outside, dragging him behind me, to their bedroom window.

"Okay, put me on your shoulders." I instructed. Rolling his eyes, he picked me up so I could see inside their bedroom window. I held in my gasp, there, in front of me, were my parents in bed sleeping. My father was holding my mother as she lay on his chest. I wished I was little again, so I could sleep in their bed like I used to. I felt so safe and warm there.

"Hey!" someone whisper yelled from behind us. Brandon turned us around to see an elf on his balcony looking down at us. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, have you seen two guys that look like us? It seems we've lost track of our chicken fight." I said politely. Shaking his head, he walked back into his room without answering. "How rude." I said and jumped down from Brandon's shoulders.

We ran back into the Great Hall where everyone was waiting.

"Finally!" Shane threw his arms.

"Shut up." I chuckled and held out my hands for them to grab.

"Bella, please don't shimmer us to the bottom of the ocean like last time." Brandon shivered, "I still can't watch the discovery channel without hyperventilating."

I rolled my eyes and grunted before begging to go back home. Opening my eyes, I gave a small squeal of delight when I saw I had done it in one try.

They all let out sighs of relief when they saw that I wasn't panicking.

"What's up!" Lilly whispered with a huge smile.

"Lilly!" they continued to whisper, thank god! I didn't want to explain to James and Vicki why my room was filled with elves.

I took a good look at my friends. I know we've been gone for one day, but I had missed them so much. Brandon, with his tanned skin and muscular body, still hadn't cut his hair like I advised. His long bang still swept in front of his eyes, and he shook it back in his usual Justin Bieber fashion. When his brown eyes caught mine, I smiled.

He called for me with a nodding of his head and the opening of his arms. I gladly took the invitation and gave him a hug. Brandon was the big brother I had always wanted, and though we tried out the dating thing and it didn't work, we were still best friends without the awkwardness.

"I missed ya, Bells." He said. I hummed and took in his scent, hacking at the strong scent of soot.

"Sleigh bells, Brandon! You didn't take a shower today?" I asked. Brandon's family job was to clean the chimneys around the workshop, along with the chimneys that my father goes down during Christmas. He is one of the few elves that leave with Santa; a job that isn't so glamorous, but is highly wanted, so they could experience the sight of my father doing his job.

"What? It's not that bad!" he shook his head and sat on the floor.

"Yeah, to a chain smoker." I mumbled and hugged Amira.

"You look so pretty, Amira." I commented. She could go against Rosalie and win! Her platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes could kill the confidence of any girl, but if you ever got to know her, you'd see that she is extremely humble…unless you piss her off. Then, she's scary as hell.

"Me? Look at you, Bells, you're look so gorgeous." I scoffed, "None of that, you know we've talked about this." She said. I giggled and gave her another hug, getting a whiff of her fruity smell. She always smelled like the fruits she worked with.

Amira is one of the rare elves who aren't destined to work with their family. Instead, she was born to be a caregiver to the garden. Her gentle touch and soft voice when she spoke to the garden plants and fruits made it clear just why she was chosen to do such a job. She had the patience of a saint and a green thumb that could rival Mother Earth's.

I looked up to see Shane and Kevin punching each other's shoulder. Rolling my eyes, I watched as Shane grabbed his shoulder in pain. He knew not to go up against Kevin when it came to that stupid game. Shane was incredibly lanky with absolutely no muscle mass, but his hands were delicate and soft, making him perfect for ornament making. But even without muscles, he had a girlfriend, which wasn't surprising.

Shane is the funniest guy you'll ever meet. He had a heart of gold and would try to make you laugh when you felt like you could never be happy again. I loved that about him the most!

Kevin, who was just as built as Brandon, was extremely sexy! He is the most serious of the group, the protector if you will, especially of Lilly, Amira, and I. Sure, he smiles, laughs, and jokes around with us, but he is not a person that you want to anger.

His jet black hair and grey eyes will scare the crap out of you, but he wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to. His muscles aren't something he flaunts, though I would love him to! He takes pride in staying in shape, since, like his family, he's a carpenter. They aren't actually into using a lot of technology, residing in building things the old fashion way with a hammer and saw, so he needs the strength to do his job.

"LaLa, are you going to just stand there, or are we going to go?" Lilly huffed.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's ride." We jumped out of my window and raced into the forests with the crew following Lilly and I.

As soon as the house came into sight, while we were still at least a mile away, I stopped them.

I started to take out black clothes from a bag and handed them to Amira, Lilly, Kevin, and Brandon.

"Here, change into these." I instructed.

"Where the hell did that bag come from?" Shane asked.

Chuckling, I threw on a black turtle neck sweater, black cap, and black gloves.

"These clothes will hide our scents, since I practically soaked them in Pledge or Pine Sol."

"Wait, where's my clothes?" Shane asked, but gulped when a leery smile crept on my face and I held up another bag.

"How the hell does she do that?" Amira asked Lilly, who shrugged.

"You, my friend, are going to dress up as an old woman." I admitted.

"Wha-_why_?"

"Because, what we need is on the book shelf in the living room and we need them to be distracted! What's going to happen is we are going to change your look completely, then we're going to dirty you up to look like you were stumbling through the forest. Make sure to make a lot of noise too. Then you have to knock on the door and look completely lost and ask for their help, but you're going to be a little c-nile. When they are distracted with you at the door, hopefully they'll all come to see who it is, I'll shimmer in and grab it really quick and then shimmer out. After they finish what they have to do upstairs, Brandon…" I turned to him, "You will change into different clothes, and knock on the door looking frazzled and panicky, asking them if they've seen your mother and how she just wandered off, so on and so forth."

I took a deep breath, "You got it?" I asked. Everyone had their mouths hanging open and eyes wide as saucers, but they nodded their heads anyway. "Great!"

I bent down and opened the prosthetics case.

"You didn't have that anywhere on you!" Shane said, but Amira shushed him.

"It's a mystery we'll never figure out." She sighed.

"Come here, Shane." I commanded.

For the next half hour, we glued prosthetic skin that was old and wrinkly on his face. We put a ton of makeup on his face, and fitted his grey haired wig on his head. He put on a hideous purple flowery moo moo over the body suit that I took out of another big black bag, which gave him saggy boobs and made him look fat. We had to help him into the white crocks, but finally his makeover was done! I doused him in old people perfume to hide his scent, and then the fun began.

We all took turns smearing dirt and grass on him as he squirmed to try and get away.

"Hey, stop, Shane, we have to make you look like you've been in the woods for hours." I giggled.

He sighed, but stopped, "Whatever."

We stuck leaves in his hairs and onto his clothes, and with a little more dirt, he was through.

"Here's your cane." I handed him the grey cane with the four silver legs at the bottom.

"How…I'm not even going to ask." I nodded my head in agreement and sent him on his way.

"Remember to make noise, and whatever you do, do _not_ let them try to wipe your face off!" I whispered yelled.

He grunted and made lots of noises as he walked away from us and towards the Cullen's home.

"Come on, let's go to that tree we were on." Lilly said. We ran and climbed the tree to watch the show from there. Each of us sat on different branches that could hold our weight, but we would still be able to get a good view of the show.

As Shane got closer, I saw some of the Cullen's look up and at each other. Only Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice were on the first floor, while the rest were upstairs. I could see Edward lying on a leather couch with his arm thrown over his face.

_So, that's his room!_

Finally, Shane knocked on the door loudly.

"I wonder who that could be?" Esme said as she got up. When she answered it and saw Shane, she gasped. "Oh, dear!"

Everyone came rushing downstairs and towards the door to see what the commotion was about.

"This is our chance." I said and jumped from the tree with everyone following. I closed my eyes and shimmered into their living room and by their book shelf, while I sent the rest of them upstairs into Edward's room. Grabbing what I needed off of their book shelf, I shimmered into his room to see if they were finished.

When they saw me, they rushed over to me with the stuff. I opened the glad air freshener, that automatically sprayed when it detected motion, and took out the small aerosol can from inside and replaced it with the lethal spray that Brandon brought.

'Liquid Ass' it read.

I refrained from giggling at the name and replaced the other aerosol can with this one. After I closed the top, I cut a medium sized hole in the front so the spray could come out. I handed it to Brandon, who rewired it, so that it wouldn't spray until morning when Edward would be getting ready for school.

Placing it where Edward would not be able to see it, but it would spray onto him was the difficult part of the operation. Finally, we decided on placing it under the crevice under his counter sink where he'd stand in front of the mirror in the morning.

We gave each other soft high fives before shimmering the hell out of there and back to the tree.

"Oh my god, that was so tinsel!" Lilly squealed softly as we climbed back to our space. We decided to watch a little of the show before going to get Shane.

"Ma'am, how did you end up in the forest?" Carlisle asked as he handed Shane a glass of water.

"Oh, come; let me take a look at you." Shane said with an awesome old lady voice that shook when he spoke, completely ignoring Carlisle's question. He held his hands in the air and waited for Carlisle to stick his face in.

Carlisle hesitantly put his face in Shane's hands.

Shane gasped, "You are the spitting image of my son, Austen! Just as handsome as can be! Wait, what's that?" Shane turned Carlisle's face to the side, "Oh, you have a little smootze, let me get that for you." Shane spit on his thumb and wiped the spot where he 'saw' a stain.

I about fell out of the tree holding in my laughter, while the rest of them weren't doing any better.

"Um, thank you." Carlisle said as he lifted his head up and took a few steps back. "Ma'am, what's your name?"

"Oh, deary, I'm so sorry! Where are my manners when I'm hosting a shindig! My name is Dorothy McClain, come sit and let me get you all something to drink!" Shane got up and walked towards a wall.

"Really, that won't be necessary, Ms. McClain." Rosalie caught him and sat him back down on the couch.

"Why look at you, little one." Shane patted Rosalie's cheek, "You and my granddaughter, Amira, look just alike! Can you do me a favor? She does this little dance that just warms my heart every time, would you do it for me?" Shane requested.

Surprisingly, Rosalie's eyes softened, and she nodded her approval.

"Oh, goodie! She does the chicken dance, and I just love to do it with her!" he said excitedly.

"Oh, I can't miss this." I pulled out a camcorder to record. I heard a chorus of sighs and grumbles about where I pulled out these things, but they would never find out.

I hit record when Emmett started singing the music to the chicken dance and Rosalie began to dance with Shane following on the couch.

"Everyone, join in!" he yelled gleefully. Hesitantly, everyone joined, except for Emmett, who gladly assisted Rosalie while he sang the music. For about five minutes they did the dance, until Shane complained about being tired.

"Okay, let's put him out of his misery." I stopped the camera and jumped down. I took a white dress shirt, plants, and black shoes from out of a bag and handed it to Brandon.

"Put these on." I instructed him and turned around with Amira and Lilly so we couldn't see. When he was finished I grabbed his hand, "We're going to shimmer back to the house and grab James car, so he can drive it to the house." I informed them before shimmering back to the house.

I set him by the car, while I shimmered inside to grab James' keys from off the hook by the door. Shimmering the car, me, and Brandon at the beginning of the turn towards the Cullen's house wasn't easy, but I managed to do it.

"Drive up to the house and act frazzled. Mess up your hair a little and look lost. Beg and ask if they have seen your mother, and I think you can run with it from there." I said as I patted his shoulder.

"Ah, an acting gig, I always knew this was my true career path, but I'm settling for my line of work now. I don't think Hollywood is ready for an elf with this much talent just yet." He sighed with a shake of his head.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Just do your job." I said and shimmered back to the gang. We climbed the tree once more and watched with anticipation.

Finally, Brandon drove to the house, and with a screeching halt, he jumped out of the car and ran up to the door.

"Don't overdo it, you idiot." I giggled with Lil, Amira, and Kevin joining in.

Brandon practically beat down the door, when finally Carlisle answered it.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked with a little more bark in his bite.

"Please, sir, have you heard anything about a lost woman. The people in town told me to check with you at the hospital, but you weren't there! And no one there has seen a lost woman today, please sir, you have to help me!" Brandon begged as he tugged as his hair.

"Wait, what is this woman's name?" Carlisle asked.

"Her name is Dorothy McClain." He said it slowly.

"Come on in, sir." Carlisle brought Brandon in and led into the living room, where Shane was playing in Alice's hair.

"Mom!" Brandon yelled and rushed over to him.

"Austen? What are you doing at this party, this party is for adults? Now, you march you're little tail upstairs and go to bed this instant!" Shane commanded with a wag of his finger.

"No, mom…"

"NO?" Shane interrupted, "Don't you make me lay you over my knee and spank that little bottom!" Shane threatened. I rolled my eyes, such the drama queen.

"Mom, this isn't your house and this isn't a party. Look at you, you're a mess! Didn't we tell you not to wander off like that anymore?" Brandon said as he sat down by Shane and turned towards the Cullen's. "We're from Seattle, and we're passing through, but I stopped at the gas station not too far from here. Mom said she needed to stretch her legs, so I let her out. I turn around for a two minutes to pay for the gas and she's gone! Thank you…thank you for taking care of her." he finished as he held Shane in his arms.

"It's no problem...Austen?" Carlisle said like a question as he looked at his own arms then looked Brandon up and down. I heard him mutter, 'Yeah, we're the spitting image alright' before plastering on a smile once more.

"Well, I think we'll be going now. Thank you, again, for your hospitality." Brandon said as he helped Shane. "Come on, mom, we still have a couple of hours before we get to Kevin's house." He said.

"Oh, Kevin, how I miss him so! Him and his fat little cheeks." Shane said before turning to Edward, who he was passing by, and stopped, "And I don't mean his face." She winked and smacked Edward's butt.

I clamped my hands over my mouth to stop from laughing out loud.

"Mom, don't do that!" Brandon chastised.

"What? He has a nice ass." Shane said as they walked out of the door. I could hear Emmett's guffaw's as he held onto Jasper, who was laughing just as loud.

"I'm sorry about that." Brandon apologized, "Have a nice night." He said as he walked Shane to the car and got him in.

They drove away while we followed behind them in the forest. As soon as I shimmered us into my room, we collapsed into quiet laughter, using anything that we could get our hands on to muffle it.

"Sleigh Bells, Shane, I didn't know you were going to smack his ass!" I giggled.

"Did you see Edward's face when you did it?" Amira giggled. We all stopped laughed and did an interpretation of his face, widening our eyes and dropping our jaw. Of course Shane crossed his eyes, before laughing again quietly.

"Wow, that felt good." I sighed before becoming sad, "It's time to shimmer you guys back."

'No's' and 'I don't wanna go's' could be heard, but either way I had to send them home. Lilly and I gave each one a big hug. I got in a circle with the crew, leaving Lilly here while I dropped them off, and begged to shimmer into the Great Hall.

Thankfully, the begging seemed to work.

I gave Amira, Brandon, Kevin, and Shane a big hug once more. "Shane, that'll come right off. Just peel it off, and use soap and warm water to get the glue off your face." I told him.

"Thanks, Bells, we'll see you next time." He said with a wave. I waved good bye to them and shimmer back home where Lilly was laying on my bed.

"I miss them already." She said as she grabbed my hand when I layed next to her.

"I know, Lilly." I sighed, "I know."

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? I thought I wrote this chapter much better, but hopefully somemore people will leave some reviews telling me what happened. Until the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so happy to be updating. The reason why I haven't updated in a while is, because I felt weird updating a story centered around Christmas when it was no where near Christmas. But it is, and hopefully, this story will be done at least by the end of December. It's not going to be incredibly long, because it's just supposed to be a cute, funny story. Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

EPOV (Edward)

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, going through the interaction with Bella and I for the six thousand, two hundred and twenty third time. I searched her body, trying to see if she had some sort of weapon on her, or to see if there was anything abnormal about her, but I kept coming up with nothing. This is absolutely frustrating!

_Edward, get ready for school. We leave in an hour, and stop worrying; we'll watch Bella and Lilly all day to see what's up with them._ Alice thought to me.

I took a big unnecessary breath and gagged almost immediately.

"What the hell is that smell?" I asked no one in particular.

"Sorry, Edward, I'm baking cookies for the people in the hospital. Hold your breath until you leave." Esme's soft voice carried throughout the house from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, but held my breath non-the-less. Stepping into my bathroom, I stripped myself of my clothes and took a quick shower. When I stepped out, my clothes were laid out on the sink ready for me to put on.

_Alice._

Stepping in front of the sink, I began to put on my clothes, but stopped abruptly when I thought I heard some type of sound. Looking around my bathroom and not noticing anything unusual, I finished dressing, grabbed my book bag filled with books I didn't need and my keys before walking downstairs.

"Finally! I thought you'd never come down." Emmett whined.

Rose rolled her eyes before standing up, "Em wants to see if he can find anything wrong with Bella and Lilly."

"Even if we do, we won't approach them by ourselves. Try to be as discrete as possible and I would prefer if you would talk to Bella again today, Edward. Try to get on her good side and see if you can get any information out of her subtly." Jasper said, always the strategizer.

We nodded our heads and left with a goodbye to Esme. As soon as we entered my car, I could hear us take simultaneous breaths, only to be stopped again by a God awful smell.

"Damn it! The smell of Esme's cooking must be in our clothes." Alice growled. The smell was a little different, but I decided not to argue, my mind solely focused on figuring out the two new girls at school.

I drove as quickly as possible to school, parking in our regular spot away from the humans before we leisurely stood around, waiting for class to start.

The parking lot was getting more and more full, but there was no sign of Bella and Lilly.

"Do you think they're coming today? It would make sense for them to stay home after the events that transpired yesterday." Jasper said, his narrow eyes scanning the parking lot.

I opened my mouth to speak when another car drove in. I could see Bella and Lilly through the windshield talking. I nodded my head towards their car, immediately causing my family to look that way.

"Don't stare." I snapped with an eye roll. We've been vampires for decades, you'd think they'd know how to be discrete by now.

Rosalie and Alice started talking about fashion, but I could see them still watching the girls from the corner of their eyes. Jasper and Emmett was talking about football, so I joined their conversation, but I never took my eyes away from their car.

Bella and Lilly stepped out of their car, still laughing about whatever they were talking about and began to walk towards the school, not once sparing a glance at my family and I. That's weird, they should be suspenseful of us as we were of them.

"Um…" Emmett began with a shake of his head, but remained quiet, or as shocked as I am.

"Just remember the plan." Jasper said as the bell rang and we began to walk toward the school.

As I passed a group of girls, a group that frequently giggles whenever I pass, I noticed that they weren't smiling and staring at me from the corner of my eye. Instead, they were…holding their noses and walking quickly away.

That's strange, we smelled bad because of the scent of Esme's cooking still in our clothes, but if the humans could smell that, it should smell rather good to them. Unless, Esme's not as good a cook as the hospital says she is.

Every human that I walked passed would sniff the air when I came close enough before holding their noses and running away.

"What the hell is their problem?" Rose spoke at vampire speed.

I opened up my mind to listen more intently to the human's thoughts.

_"What's that smell?"_

_"Cullen smells like shit!"_

_"Oh, that's awful."_

_"Jeez, Cullen, take a shower much?!"_

_"What is that enticing aroma?"_

My eyes snapped to the last person's thoughts to face this weird kid who bites his nails until they bleed, has horrible acne, and picks his nose constantly. I think his name is Jeremy, but I never paid much attention to him. He's always been a little unnerving to me.

"They're minds say that I smell badly." I mumbled before smelling the collar of my shirt. My family stopped and looked at me before taking a step forward to smell me.

"Holy shit!" Emmett backed away and held his nose, "I thought it was all of us, but it's just you, dude! What the hell have you been doing?!"

I growled before stepping towards Jasper who took a step back. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me before smelling his shirt. He smelled fine. It was just me.

I thought about what I could have possible done to smell like this, but nothing came up. The only thing I could think of to be a reason was the one person who loved to pull stunts like this in our family.

"Emmett, what the hell type of prank did you pull." I growled and shoved him.

"Hey, man, I didn't do anything this time, I promise! This is all on you." I read his mind and saw that he was telling the truth.

I opened my mouth to say something when Rose began to sniff and look around, her eyes landing on Alice. She walked over to her and breathed in deeply before quickly taking a step back, her face scrunched up.

"It's you too, Alice." She said and shook her head.

"What?" she yelped before smelling herself.

"Oh, I thought I smelled something, but I thought it was still Edward." Jasper said before slowly stepping away, his eyes on the ground to prevent from looking at Alice's murderous glare.

"EMMETT!" she screamed, drawing attention to us.

"I said I didn't do it!" he yelled back before walking away with Rose at his side.

"I'll, um, see you later, honey, love you." Jasper said as he inched away, before sprinting as fast as he humanly could to his class.

Alice growled, shaking her head, "Come on, Edward, I have extra clothes in my locker."

_Of course she does._

After quickly dressing into different clothes, I ran to class just as the bell rang. I passed the students and watched as they held their nose and gagged, giving me dirty looks that, had it been a different situation, they wouldn't have had the courage to do.

Damn it, changing my clothes didn't work. I sighed heavily and sat down all the way in the back, as far away from the other students as I could.

"Um, Mr. Cullen, would you mind…cracking the window next to you?" Mr. Grey, the history teacher, asked as his skin turned a light pink.

Had I been alive, my cheeks would be flushing pink as well. I ignored the light snickering of the other students as I opened the window and turned back towards the front.

Mortified doesn't even slightly describe the emotions I am feeling at the prospect that I, a powerful vampire, smelled worse than a dump.

I looked through Alice's mind to see that the students around her had moved their desks away from her, giving her a wide brim of room to get as far away from her pungent smell as they could.

I could tell this was going to be a very long day for Alice and I.

For the rest of the morning, I endured sitting next to an open window as students covered their nose and mouth when I passed by. My family had kicked Alice and I from the table during lunch, making us sit across the room, because, and I quote Rosalie's words.

"I refuse to sit here and smell your grotesque odor for the next half an hour. Maybe you should learn how to wash your asses next time."

Alice had decided that Jasper was going to be 'sleeping' outside for not defending her, but instead agreeing with Rosalie, adding in a "but I still love you, darlin'".

"I know Emmett did something and when I find out, I am going to rip him apart, scatter his limbs across the U.S and Europe, then I'm going to set a timer near all of his body parts, so if he doesn't move away fast enough, they will be reduced to ashes and he will never be able to have them again." Her eyes turned to me with a crazed look that scared me to my very core. "The first body part that will burn is going to be his dick." She hissed.

I swallowed and tried to move away from her discreetly, but I stopped when her eyes snapped towards my movement in fear that she will go after my dick next.

When the bell rang, I quickly grabbed my uneaten lunch and disposed of it before walking to biology.

I just can't wait for this day to be over with.

BPOV

Oh my God, this prank is going better than I expected.

When I woke up this morning, I thought that maybe causing Edward public humiliation was a little harsh and that I would try to shimmer in and get the spray before he went in there, but Lilly said that that would be stupid. This is payback for the pain he put me through and I couldn't argue with that.

But when I walked into math class and the funk of Liquid Ass hit me, I knew that Alice had somehow been sprayed as well.

And I almost _lost_ it.

The sour look on her face was hilarious…she looked like a pissed off Tinkerbell without the blush. I had to keep myself from laughing as I watched the students around her move their desks slowly away without her noticing, but it didn't work, because the legs of the desk made scratching noises on the floor.

Some just gave up and moved the desk away; creating an even louder sound that reverberated throughout the room.

I thought about doing the little act I had prepared, but decided that my beef wasn't with the pixie, it was with Edward and I was going to save it just for him.

I did, however, hold my breath and put my hand over my face so I could smell my orange blossom lotion that I put on this morning instead of that stench.

During lunch, Lilly and I were having a very hard time keeping in our laughter as we watched the Cullen clan kick Edward and Alice out of the table, making them sit across the room.

"I can't hold it." Lilly squeaked as she hid her face in my shoulder. I tried to shush her as best I could, but the convulsions of trying to hold in my own laughter were making it quite difficult.

"What's so funny?" Jessica asked as she stared at us warily.

"Nothing…just…" I shook my head, because I couldn't talk. Our new friends gave us weird looks before going back to whatever they were talking about.

_"Do you have the stuff?"_ Lilly asked through our mind link.

_"Yeah, I cannot_ wait_ for Biology class."_ I smiled internally.

_"I know! You are going to have to show me what happened later."_

I agreed as the bell rang for the end of lunch. I threw my half eaten food away and walked to biology class slowly to make sure Edward got there before me.

Winking to Lily, who passed me by to go to her class, I walked in as the final bell rang. I almost burst out laughing as soon as I saw Edward. His face was set in a cold frown as he glared at the board in front of him.

The other students gave me sympathetic looks as I walked to my desk, knowing that I would have to be in the cloud of funk that surrounded him.

I kept my face straight as I sat down on my stool next to him, just like I had planned on doing it. When Mr. Banner started his class, I furrowed my eyebrows and began to smell the air around me. I smelled the air to my right, and then I smelled the air to my left where Edward was sitting.

As soon as I did that, I contorted my face to look like I had just smelled something awful, which in all honesty, I just did. That Liquid Ass is powerful stuff!

I quickly turned away and started to gag silently. I could feel the hate filled glared at the back of my head as I leaned away and continued to gag as I held my stomach. Sitting back up, I took a deep breath and held it in as I watched Mr. Banner explain about the menstrual cycle, but I couldn't hold it for long.

Exhaling theatrically, I leaned away to my right and took another deep breath of the not contaminated air and moved back, holding it in as I continued to take notes. I was very much aware that Edward had yet to stop glaring at me as snickers from the other students that were watching me reached my ears.

I exhaled again and shook my head.

"This is not working." I sat quietly, but loud enough that Edward could definitely hear it.

I reached down and started to go through my bag, looking for the things that I had put in there this morning. I smiled a little before wiping it off my face when my fingers touched my wooden and plastic prizes.

Sitting back up, I put down my pencil and made sure that Edward got a good glimpse of what I took out of my bag.

An old clothes pin and a perfume bottle!

I pinned it on my nose and smiled gratefully when I blocked his putrid scent from assaulting my nasal cavity, deciding that I'd rather breathe through my mouth instead. Discreetly, but really not discreetly at all, I took the perfume bottle and hid in under my arm, making sure that the nozzle faced Edward before spraying it a couple times to try and mask his funk with the delicious smell of cotton candy.

I could hear Edward growl slightly as more students began to snicker at my antics.

"Do you have a problem?" he snarled at me.

I slowly turned towards him, contorting my face once again.

"Yeah." I said, my voice coming out strained. "My problem is that you smell like shit, dude. What'd you do? Lose a fight with a skunk?"

He opened his mouth to retort, but thankfully, the bell rang for us to head to our next class. I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked away as fast as I could, heading to TOK class as I took the clothes pin off my nose.

I smiled in satisfaction throughout class. Today has turned out to be just fantastic!

When the final bell rang, I gathered my things with an extra skip in my step and left. I met up with Lilly by our lockers to get the rest of our books.

"So?" she asked as we headed to our car.

"I cannot wait to show you." I whispered, but changed my face and nudged Lilly to do the same when we saw that the Cullen clan was watching us by their car.

Lilly and I ignored them and got into ours, driving away, so that we could have some privacy.

"They are definitely suspicious of us." Lilly said as she stared out the window.

"Well, they should be, just like we are of them. We both have an understanding that neither of us are normal, so we will be wary of each other." I shrugged.

Lilly nodded, "We'll just have to make sure that they aren't sneaking around our house trying to spy on us."

I looked at my best friend when the realization came to me that they could possibly do that.

"What should we do?" I began to panic slightly. I didn't trust those vampires, and I definitely did not want them to know who we are. At least not until I found out more about them.

It's not like other mythical creatures don't know of our existence, but as time passed, the story of my people stopped being told by other mythical creatures and was adopted by humans as a story to tell their little ones about where their presents came from.

Now that many of the creatures from long ago have passed, the newer creatures think of us as the same way humans do…a myth.

"Talk to the animals around the house and ask them to warn us if anyone suspicious is hanging around our house." Lilly suggested, and I almost let go of the wheel to hug her. Every time I am about to panic, Lilly is always there to calm me down.

"That's a brilliant idea." I pushed the button to open the garage door, so I could park. Aunt Vicki's car was gone, thankfully, so I didn't have to explain what we were up to. I had no idea if they knew of the existence of vampires, which I highly doubted they did, but I didn't want them to worry.

Oh, you must be wondering why two mortals know about our secret. Well, long story short, my mother started to miss her parents and brother deeply and hadn't seen them for years. She always would make an excuse of why they couldn't come and visit or why she couldn't visit. Finally, my father decided to bring her parents, my grandparents, and my Uncle and Aunt to the shop under the premises that it was just a regular old toy shop.

Well, you can imagine that that didn't go so well, so finally, they spilled the secret. My mother's family swore never to tell anyone, and we lived happily ever after. Thankfully, this all happened before I was born, so I didn't have go through all that drama.

Lilly and I headed into the woods behind our house to find some animals that would help us out.

Not far from the house we found a deer eating berries from off a tree. The crunch of the snow alerted it to our presence, causing it to swivel its head around to look at the potential danger.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." I spoke softly.

I could see the surprise in the deer's eyes as it stared at me.

_"I can understand you…how?"_ I heard her soft voice echoing in my head and opened my mind link so Lilly could hear her too.

"It's because I'm a very special person. I can understand animals." I smiled as I began to creep forward once more.

_"Don't come any closer!"_ she began to back up.

"It's okay, sweetie, I won't hurt you. I promise." I smiled, and reached my hand up to a twig that once had berries on it. My fingers started to tingle as it warmed, and the once bare twig was now covered in juicy, plump, berries. I pulled them off the vine and began to walk towards the deer once more, offering her food.

She watched me warily, so I stopped a few inches away from her and let her come towards me the rest of the way. Slowly, she crept to me and began to eat out of my hand, but never took her eyes off me. I smiled, and patted her head softly, happy that she was trusting me a little more now.

_"Thank you, I was very hungry."_ She said after she finished her snack.

"You're very welcome, but I have a small favor to ask you."

_"Ask away, little human."_

"I don't want you to be alarmed, but there is a family of vampires that live around here." A sad look crossed her face as she nodded.

_"I know. The little black haired one took my mate."_ Lilly and I gasped as we hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. I can't ask this of you then, you have been through enough."

_"No, I want to help you. If they are after you, then I will help to protect you, little humans."_ She nuzzled our necks.

"Okay, and I promise that I will not allow them to hurt you. All I need you to do is watch around the house to see if they are spying on us, but you can stay as far as you can see."

_"I can do that."_ She said and turned to run to where ever she was going to hide.

"Thank you!" I called after her.

Lilly and I spent the rest of an hour outside asking other animals to help out. Some refused for fear that they would be caught and killed and others were happy to help. At the end of the hour, we got three rabbits, two owls, a fox, another deer, and a few mice to watch over the house.

"I think we'll be fine." I smiled, happy that we were able to acquire some help.

We walked back inside to the smell of food being prepared in the kitchen.

"Hey, girls, where were you? I saw the car was here, but when I called for you, I got no answer." My aunt smiled as she stirred something in a big pot.

"We were exploring the woods, Aunt Vicki." Lilly smiled as she leaned against the island.

"Well, be careful in there. Sometimes, I hear wolves howling at night. I don't know much about your powers, but I don't want you getting hurt, even if you can take care of yourselves. We promised your parents that you would be safe here, and I intend to keep that promise." She gave us a pointed look.

"We promise, we weren't doing anything dangerous. We just followed the trail a little ways in before turning around." I smiled angelically, but I knew my Aunt Vicki could see right through it. My mother had told her all of the stories about what my friends and I have gotten into.

"Mmhmm." She continued to stir her food as she added in a few extra ingredients.

I smiled as Lilly and I headed upstairs to my room. As soon as the door closed, Lilly pounced on me to show her what happened in biology class.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses!" I laughed. We sat on my bed and I opened my mind, so she could watch it play out in hers like a movie.

By the end of it, she was laughing with tears rolling down her cheeks, and I couldn't help, but to join in.

"That was so classic." She squeaked out.

"I know!"

"We have to pull another one." My laughter stopped as I looked at my best friend.

"As much fun as that would be, that is a big negative, captain. It was dangerous enough doing it the first time, and we've got our revenge. There's no need to risk it a second time."

"Ugh, if we were home, then we would be pulling all types of pranks." She flopped down on her back as she stared at the ceiling.

I looked at my best friend sadly, "Lil, you can go home. You don't have to stay here with me. Our other friends are there and it would only be for a little while that I'd stay here…"

Before I could even finish, Lilly was already shaking her head.

"You are more than my best friend, LaLa. You are my sister, and I can't be there without you."

I could feel tears gather in my eyes as I lay down and hugged my best friend slash sister.

"Let's look at it this way. We are where the mortals are and we can go see and experience what the mortals experience. Like, amusement parks, and um…well, is there anything fun that humans do?"

Lilly shrugged with a bewildered look on her face.

"We'll google it later." I decided. "For right now, though, we have homework." Lilly groaned as she heaved herself off my bed and left to get her stuff.

For the next three hours, Lilly and I did homework and talked about what all we can do while we're in the mortal world.

I opened my mouth to suggest going to Universal Studios one day when a panicked voice of one of my new animal comrades entered my head.

_"Little human! Two vampires, one that is extremely large and another that has crazy golden hair has stopped behind your house. They are sitting in trees to the left of your house."_ The young female deer said.

I closed my eyes, so I could speak to her in my head.

_"Thank you so much! Stay far away from the house."_ I warned.

_"You're welcome, and I will."_

_"Little mice, can you crawl up the tree as close as you can and listen to what their saying. I will be able to hear it through your ears."_ I imagine they'll be talking too low for us to hear, so I'll need their help.

_"Okay, troops, you heard the lady, let's march!"_ said The Colonel. For some unknown reason, he thinks that he was in the Vietnam War.

_"Sir, yes Sir!"_ the other mice chorused as they began to crawl up the tree. I had to smile at how cute they were before turning to Lilly.

_"Lilly, Emmett and Edward are outside. They are in the trees on the left side, meaning their facing the kitchen. I just sent the mice to up tree to listen in on what they're saying."_

_"Okay, what should we do?"_

_"We'll just talk normally. I'm going to put a protection spell around the house, so they won't be able to enter it or use their gifts on Aunt Vicki. Hopefully, Uncle James will come home soon, so he can be protected as well."_

I got up and placed my hand on the wall. The protection spell was similar to the one that cloaked the entrance to the North Pole, except it wouldn't make the house become invisible. I could feel my magic pouring into the walls of the house, creating a shield that would prevent creatures from coming in or using their gifts.

As soon as I made sure that there weren't any openings that I may have missed I sat back down and chatted with Lilly as I opened my mind to listen through the mice's ears.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Emmett asked.

"Anything that's suspicious…Emmett, I can't hear their Aunt anymore!" Edward said alarmed. I had to smirk at that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, one minute I could hear her thoughts and the next, I couldn't!"

"How's that even possible?" Emmett asked bewildered.

"I don't know, but it was probably, Lilly or Bella's doing." I looked to Lilly who rolled her eyes as she listened in as well.

"They are definitely not normal. Hey…why is that mouse staring at me?" I concentrated a little more to look through the mice's eyes to see Emmett looking at them warily.

"Who cares Emmett, they're just mice, now focus!"

"Hmm, I wonder how mice taste."

_"Just mice?!"_ yelled The Colonel. _"You think you can eat me?! Son, I will rip your head off and drop pellets down your neck! You hear me, maggot?!"_

_"Get out of there, Colonel. I don't want you guys to get hurt. Abort the mission, now!"_ I said in fear that the fat one would eat my new found friends.

_"Fine, but they haven't seen the last of me. Move it ladies!"_ he commanded his…troops, and scurried down the tree away from danger.

_"Is it our turn, Bella?"_ Thumper one, two, and three asked.

_"If you can hear them from your hole, then can you please continue to listen in?"_ I asked.

_"You got it!"_ they chorused together and focused in on what Emmett and Edward were saying.

"When is Alice and Jasper going to switch off with us, I'm bored!" Emmett whined. Man, he was more of a man child then an adult.

Edward sighed, "They'll switch with us at twelve. Look, someone's pulling in…I can hear his thoughts." My eyes widened as I realized that my Uncle was finally home.

I thought about going down there to pull him in the house faster, but then I thought that the sight of me might make him think of something about back home, so I waited for him to close the garage door, so the shield could close again.

Lilly and I held hands as we waited for to hear the garage door close shut. We released a sigh of relief when we could hear the whirring of the door closing.

"Now, I can't hear him anymore." Edward said frustrated.

"I guess it has something to do with the house. Maybe, they did something to it." Emmett shrugged.

Edward sighed, "Maybe…we have to get in there!"

My eyes narrowed at the prospect that they would try to break in. Granted, we had broken into their house to pull a prank, but we didn't snoop in there. This is a major violation of privacy, and if he even thinks he is getting in, then we are about to have a 'Home Alone' situation.

"Come on Emmett. Let's go home and tell the rest what we're going to do." Edward said.

_"Colonel, latch yourself onto one of them and get inside the house. Hide somewhere and listen in, please."_

_"You got it, missy."_ I watched as Emmett and Edward jumped down. The colonel quickly scurried over to Edward's leg and latched himself onto his pants leg before he began to run home.

_"Long live, The Colonel!"_ The other mice cheered as they watched him disappear.

I looked at Lilly to see that she was smiling quite evilly.

I shook my head, "What are you thinking?"

"Hello? You were just thinking it! We should have a home alone moment! Oh, it would be so awesome, we could…."

"No, no, no, no, no! That would give them some more incentive to think that we aren't normal."

"Bella! They already think that we're not normal. Come on, this could be so much fun!" she squealed.

I sighed and shook my head, but I thought about it.

"How about this, we open a portal to different parts of the house that will lead them back to their home, but not without them getting trapped in something or get messy." I suggest.

"Okay, but we should get the gang…"

I was already shaking my head, "No gang. They just came here, and if I shimmer that far again so soon, my Dad will sense me and will question me about what I'm doing. We can't get caught."

Lilly sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Okay, no gang." I watched as her shoulders slumped.

"I miss them too, Lil, but think about this. We are about to have some fun with the Cullens." I smirked.

I was glad that as smile stretched across her face as well; I didn't want my best friend to be sad.

I opened my mind to listen in on the plan that the Cullens were hashing.

_"Are you safe, Colonel?"_

_"It'll be a cold day in hell before these walking boulders get me, missy!"_ I shook my head as Lilly giggled at The Colonel's antics.

"So, let me get this straight." I focused in on what Rosalie was saying. "We are going to sneak into their house and try and find out something about them? Why don't we just take them and demand that they tell us."

"Bitch, please." Lilly and I said at the same time.

"Because, we don't know what they can do. I've already tried forcing Bella and you see how that turned out. Maybe we can find something out by going through their possessions." Edward explained.

"I don't know about this, Edward. I can't see how this is going to turn out." Alice said as a worried look crossed her face.

"I think we'll be okay. We'll just have to listen to make sure that nothing happens and no one's awake. If someone does wake up, then we leave immediately." Jasper said strategically.

"Okay, but we can't tell Carlisle or Esme about this. Agreed?" Alice asked.

"Agreed."

"Okay, we'll go at two in the morning. Everyone should be asleep by then." Edward said. I wasn't looking through the Colonel's eyes, but from the sound of it, it sounded like everyone was dispersing to wait.

_"Colonel, there is a bookcase in the living room. Can you get on top of it and wait there? We have a plan for them even thinking they can break into our house."_

_"Roger that, big human, I'm on my way to the bookshelf."_ I didn't know if I was offended at being called big or if he meant because of my height, but I didn't have time to analyze it.

I closed the link and looked at Lilly.

"We'll set the traps after Vicki and James go to bed. I'll put a sound barrier around their room too, so they won't hear anything. I don't want them to wake up to any of this." I sighed.

"Good idea."

"Girls, dinner's ready!" Vicki called up the stairs.

Lilly and I rushed downstairs to see that Aunt Vicki had made chicken with mashed potatoes, gravy, and mac and cheese with green beans.

"Hey, girls." James greeted from his seat at the table.

"Hey, Uncle James, how was your day?" I smiled as we sat down.

"It was fine. I had a couple surgeries and a few patients come in with mild injuries. How about you guys. How was your day, honey?" he looked at Vicki.

"Well, I went to a day care to test out my new book on the kids and they loved it, so I'll send the finished product to my publisher to see what she says."

"That's so awesome! What's it about?" Lilly said as she took a bite of chicken.

Vicki smirked, "It's about two little elves who leave home to find some adventures."

I laughed, "Is that what it's really about or are you referring to our trip in the woods?"

"What trip in the woods?" My uncle looked at us with concern.

"These two decided to take a walk in the forest after school. And it really is about that, I just thought the double meaning was funny."

"Girls, it's dangerous in there. You shouldn't go into the woods by yourself. There have been wolf sightings."

"We didn't go far." I mumbled as I continued to eat.

"I don't care. No more adventures in the woods, do you understand?" Uncle James looked at us sternly.

"Yes, sir." Lilly and I chorused together.

"Good, I don't want you two getting hurt while you're here. Your mothers would kill me." he looked a little fearful.

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement, before I thought of something.

"Hey, what do you guys know about the Cullens?" I looked at James and Vicki. Lilly perked up as soon as she knew what I was getting at.

"The Cullens, huh? Well, I work with Carlisle, and he seems very nice. I've met his wife Esme and she's lovely. So are their children." James replied. My eyebrows furrowed, I didn't think about the fact that he and Mr. Cullen could be working at the same hospital. I don't like that.

"Yeah, Esme and I are in the same gardening club. She's a lovely woman, and her children are very nice. They keep to themselves, though. I don't see them out often. I see Alice and Rosalie at the mall in Port Angeles a lot, though. With the amount of bags in their hands, Esme and Carlisle will file for bankruptcy soon." Vicki chuckled as she continued to eat.

"Why?" James asked.

"No reason. We've just seen them at school and they don't seem to socialize with other people." Lilly shrugged.

We finished our dinner with light chatter, and afterwards, Lilly and I did the dishes, while James and Vicki headed to the living room.

"What are we going to do about James and Mr. Cullen working together?" Lilly whispered.

"Well, he hasn't done anything to James, so we'll just keep a watch on him." I whispered back.

After we washed the dishes, we headed to Lilly's room to hash out a plan on where each trap was going to go. Some ideas were bad, while others were plane hilarious.

It was around eleven when Vicki announced that they were going to bed. After we heard their door close, we tip toed towards it and I laid my hand on the door to create the sound barrier. My father used this for when he would sneak into everyone's house on Christmas Eve, so no one could hear him. He's a big guy during then, there's no way he can be quiet.

When the barrier covered their entire room, we snuck back inside to play the waiting game for when they were asleep. It was another hour before we could hear snoring coming from their room.

"It's time." I smiled.

"Let's do this." Lilly smirked.

She grabbed her pouch filled with dust that was used to help the reindeer fly…I really hope you didn't think they did that on their own. I grabbed my duffle bag of traps that Shane and I created. They were these cool ornaments that he designed, and inside I put a trap in them. All you had to do was crack it open and throw it at whatever you wanted the trap to be triggered on, and immediately the ornament or evidence as Shane and I called it, disintegrated. The gang and I had so much fun with these.

I shimmered Lilly and I onto the roof where we would begin our mission.

"Okay, we'll start here and move onto the windows and doors." I said. I don't know if any of them will land on our roof, but if they do…well.

Lilly sprinkled us with the dust, and soon we began to float. I put my arms out in front of me with my palms facing the roof. I could feel my body's temperature begin to drop as I opened a similar portal that my father used to make it back into our Holiday realm. The only difference is I'm going to change the destination from there to the living room of the Cullen house, but it was going to take a lot of concentration.

A beam of light shot from my hands and onto the roof. It was much too bright for human eyes to see, so we were fine from any mortals witnessing this phenomenon.

I began to breathe heavily as I expanded the portal to the entire left side of the roof. I didn't want to make the whole roof a portal, because if all the Cullens landed on it, then the fun will be over way to soon.

As soon as the portal covered the roof, I stopped it from expanding.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked as she rubbed my back.

"Yeah, that just takes a lot out of me." I smiled. "Now are you sure this is the type of trap you want for the roof." I said as I grabbed the red ornament with gold detail out of the duffle bag.

"Definitely." She smiled maniacally. I laughed as I cracked it open and threw it at the roof. The portal shined for a little bit before dimming. It had worked.

We did the same to the windows and doors, opening the portals and setting the traps on each one. When the Cullens tried picking the window or door locks, it will open, but as soon as they put a limb through, they would be sucked through the portal, caught in the trap, and sent right back home.

Lilly and I quickly shimmered back into her bedroom. It was only one thirty, so we decided to take a shower and wait in her room.

I took the fastest ever, and got out. We turned off the light and laid in her bed to wait for the Cullens arrival. I opened my mind link to The Colonel, so Lilly could watch as well.

"Hey Colonel, you doing alright?" I asked.

_"Missy, I crawled through the jungle as bombs and mustard gas bombarded me at all sides. I lost my left ball when I stepped on a booby trap. This little mission is nothing compared to Vietnam!"_ I felt my body shake with laughter. The Colonel was incredible.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." I smiled.

_"It seems like the walking boulders are about to leave."_ He commented.

I watched as the Cullen children walked out of the front door with Esme questioning them.

"And just why are you all going for a run?" she questioned.

"Because, Emmett challenged me and said that he was faster than me now, and he bet his hummer. I wasn't doing anything, so why not? They're coming to watch." Edward lied easily.

"Okay, just don't get into any trouble." Esme said, though I could tell that she did not believe him.

The Cullens agreed and left the house.

"What am I going to do with them?" Esme shook her head and smiled as she walked out of the living room.

Lilly and I held onto each other and listened intently. At two o'clock on the dot, I could hear feet coming towards our house.

Lilly and I nodded at each other. The house was protected from them, but I still did not like the prospect of them even being this close to it.

We focused on the mind link to watch and see if anyone fell into the trap. Not five minutes later did we see Emmett clunk through portal, trapped in a small steel cage with two rabid squirrels running all over him, trying to bite his rock hard skin.

"AHHHHH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Emmett screamed as his body thrashed in the cage.

Esme appeared at vampire speed in the living room and stopped to stare with her jaw hanging open and her eyes wide in astonishment.

"ESME, HELP!" Emmett yelled as he tried to break the bars of the steel cage.

I was shaking with laughter. Even with their vampire strength, it'll be a while before they'll break the cage open…it's secured with magic. Something that would stop any other being from getting out, but with the help of their strength, it'll only be a few hours before they wear the magic down.

I continued to watch as Esme tried her hardest to break open the cage, but she had no effect on it.

"GET THE SQUIRRELS! SOMEONE GET THE SQUIRRELS!" Emmett cried.

Esme stood up and ran at vampire speed outside, returning seconds later with the hose. I watched in astonishment as Esme pressed down on the nozzle and began to spray Emmett and the squirrels with water.

"AHHHH! STOP, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU…" he spit out water, "DOING?" he asked as he shielded himself from the spray.

"I'm trying to stop the squirrels." Esme yelled, but it wasn't helping. It only seemed to agitate them more as they began to tear at Emmett's clothes.

I smiled when I saw Alice and Rosalie roll into the living room through the portal. I could feel Lilly shaking with laughter as she realized that Alice tried to go through the front door and Rosalie tried the back door.

Alice screamed as she looked at herself. She was completely covered in tar and feathers, while an orange beak was strapped to her face. She made a striking resemblance to a chicken.

Rosalie began screaming when she saw that her entire body was green and her hair was purple. While Alice would be in the shower for hours washing all that off, Rosalie would be that way for the next two days…magic of course. Just wait until the next hour, she'll change colors and will continue to do so every hour until the magic wore off.

Lilly and I high fived each other at the sight of that.

Suddenly, Jasper rolled into the room covered in…holy crap, we didn't think anyone would try to break in through the garage door, so we set the trap for someone to be covered in reindeer shit!

I gagged as I watched Jasper try and get up, but slipped and fell into a puddle of shit that was dripping off him and onto the floor.

"What's that smell?" Esme asked as she looked up from spraying Emmett and the squirrels. As soon as she saw Jasper, her eyes widened as she screamed, "Jasper, get that shit out of my house! Go outside now!" she yelled.

Jasper gagged as he hunched over and run out of the house at vampire speed. She turned around to see Alice and Rosalie freaking out about their appearances.

"Oh my God…" she whispered. "Rosalie, go hose off Jasper, now! Alice, take a shower and wash…whatever that is off." She handed Rosalie the hose as she begrudgingly ran outside to spray Jasper down.

"AH, ROSALIE, WHAT THE HELL?!" We heard Jasper's voice float in from outside.

I was beginning to wonder where Edward was when he rolled into the living room last. Ha! I knew he was going to try and go through my bedroom window, the creeper!"

I smiled in satisfaction. Edward Cullen stood up and looked around at Emmett, who was still battling the squirrels and to Alice who was standing by the wall, still not moving from her spot, as she cried about her hair and clothes.

Now, at this moment, Edward Cullen's appearance is just fine, but wait until….that.

At that very moment, Edward let out the biggest fart known to man. I laughed so loud, I think they may even be able to hear it from their home.

Esme stopped trying to break the cage, Emmett stopped battling the pests, Alice stopped crying, and Rosalie stopped spraying Jasper down, even the squirrels stopped running around to stare at Edward.

Said cheese cutter looked around at everyone in mortification.

"Did you just…" but before Esme could finish, Edward cut loose another fart that reverberated against the walls and caused an echo. Okay, maybe I'm being a little overdramatic, but it was loud.

Lilly and I laughed harder as I fell out of the bed and onto the floor.

His trap was, of course, magically induced. For the next twenty four hours, Edward will be letting out the biggest farts in the world. Unfortunately, it won't last longer, like it would for someone with a working digestive system, but I'll take what I can get.

_"Oh my God, this is the funniest shit I've ever seen!"_ The Colonel laughed as he watched the events unfold before him.

The room remained silent, until finally, Emmett broke it as a loud guffaw left his body. He was laughing so hard that he shook the cage, and the squirrels had to hold onto him to prevent falling off.

Soon, Esme joined in, then Alice, then Jasper, and finally Rosalie. They all held their stomachs, while Esme held onto the cage to keep from falling over.

Edward, however, did not find this funny. He ran upstairs and, as I imagine, to his room as another fart echoed throughout the house, causing everyone to laugh even louder.

"Okay, Colonel, you did a great job, it's time to come home." I smiled.

_"Roger that, big human, the mouse is returning to the hole."_ I watched as the line of vision changed when The Colonel began his descent. Everyone was still laughing too hard to notice him scurry across the room and out of the open door. He ran passed Rosalie and Jasper, who were holding onto each other, laughing, and back into the forest.

"Thank you for your help, Colonel."

_"It was my pleasure, missy."_

I cut off the link and stood up to look at Lilly. As soon as we made eye contact, we fell into hysterics once again as the memories of what transpired tonight played through our minds.

"That was so funny." I choked out. Lilly only nodded her head, unable to get any words out. I yawned through my laughter and looked at the time. It was three thirty in the morning. "Now, we can go to sleep."

Lilly nodded, "Don't forget to close the rest of the portals." She said. The others that the Cullens fell through closed as soon as they did, thankfully.

I nodded and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes and raised my arms, colliding my hands together in a fearsome clap that caused a great boom to slightly shake the house.

Lilly and I looked at each other in concern, listening to see if Vicki or James woke up, but thankfully, they were still snoring.

"Okay, good night girl." I smiled as I headed to my room.

"Night, LaLa." I smiled as I closed her door and went into my bedroom.

I crawled into my bed and wrapped myself in my warm blanket. A long night of protecting my home from vampires sure can wear a girl out.

I drifted off to sleep easily with a wide smile on my face.

* * *

For the next two days, only Jasper, Alice, and Emmett came to school, but they glared at us each day. Lilly and I chose to ignore it, pretending like we didn't see them, but everyone else could.

"What'd you do to the Cullens?" Jessica asked at lunch.

I shrugged, "Maybe they don't like new kids." I said, pretending to be unsure. That placated the rest of our new friends as they continued on with a conversation of going to this place called La Push to go to the beach.

I looked at Lilly and smirked before wiping it off my face, just in case the Cullens were watching. We ate lunch and chatted, until I looked up to see Emmett pull out his phone and answer it. I watched as discreetly as I could as a big smile formed on his face before he hung up, looked at our table, and turned towards his siblings.

I looked at Lilly curiously, but she shook her head. She knew I was asking for her to listen in, since her hearing was better than mine with being fully an elf, but they were either talking too low or too fast for her to hear.

Sighing, I shrugged and gathered my stuff to leave when the end of lunch bell rang. For the rest of the day, I wondered what made Emmett smile and look at our table. They couldn't have broken into the house, because even though I took the portals down, the protection barrier was still up.

Lilly and I discussed this on the way home. Aunt Vicki's car was in the garage, so she was home.

"Hey girls, how was your day?" Aunt Vicki greeted us.

"It was good, how about yours." I smiled as we gave her a hug.

"It was great. Well, guess what?" her smile grew as excitement filled her eyes.

"What?" Lilly and I asked at the same time.

"The Cullens are coming over for dinner!" Aunt Vicki said as she threw her arms up in the air as if this was the best news in the world.

I looked at Lilly to see that we were thinking the same thing, however.

Oh, shit!

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So, how did you like it? I really hope you enjoyed it, because I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It won't be long before I update, so make sure to look for it. Until next time,**

**Taylor'sbaby1**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I have another update! I hope you like it. The pictures will be on my homepage, which the link is on my profile. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

"What do you mean the Cullens are coming over?" I kept my face straight, so Vicki wouldn't become suspicious.

"I mean exactly that. Your uncle called me this afternoon to tell me that Carlisle had asked for his assistance in a difficult surgery this morning on a little girl, and it went successful, so he said that they should celebrate. It was decided that both families would get together at our house for a celebratory dinner for their success of saving a little girl's life." Vicki smiled with a dreamy look in her eye. No doubt she was thinking of James as a hero.

I could feel the panic bubbling up in me, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"We can't do it here, because…our friends from the shop were going to come over, because we were missing each other so much. They just called to ask me during lunch, and I was going to ask you when we got home, but it seems like you've already made plans." I said, my face becoming crestfallen to depict that I was disappointed that they couldn't anymore.

"Yeah, we just…missed them so much, and since Christmas is only a few months away, it's crunch time at the shop and today is their only free day for a while. But it's okay, we tell them they can't come." Lilly forced a smile as tears gathered in her eyes.

"No, girls, don't cancel. I understand it's hard to be away. They can come over and join us for dinner, the more the merrier! It'll be like a party!" Aunt Vicki smiled.

Lilly and I laughed as we gave her a big hug, "Thank you, Aunt Vicki, you're the best!" Lilly said, before we let her go and ran up the stairs and into my room.

I closed the door and spun around with narrowed eyes.

"So, they think that they can just brew up a plan to get their blood sucking butts in my family's house? I don't think so! Lilly, it's time to turn it up a notch." I smiled maniacally.

She returned the smile, "I love when you are like this." Then her smile faded, "But you can't shimmer or your Dad will know."

I nodded my head, "I know, that's why you are going to have to call two of the reindeers here. I can't do another portal right now, I'm too pooped from last night." I sighed dejectedly.

"Good idea! But how are we going to explain why two flying reindeer are missing?" Lilly asked.

"We'll say that you were practicing to see if the calling worked on other animals, but you accidently made the reindeer come to you." I shrugged.

She laughed, "That's a really bad lie, but it'll have to do." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Let's go."

We went downstairs and into the kitchen to see Aunt Vicki making a list before she looked up.

"Hey girls, I'm going to have to run to the grocery store to get more food."

"Okay, we're about to go get our friends, is that okay?"

"Sure! But be careful, and don't get caught in whatever you're doing. I don't need a nationwide manhunt to get two magical elves." She winked before leaving.

I turned to look at Lilly.

"Yeah, um, we're going to need a little help from the other side."

"Definitely." She nodded.

I touched my necklace and focused on who I wanted to see. Suddenly, Amira was projected in front of me, singing to the Bajumba fruit that were ripening on the bush. They are delicious during Christmas.

Yeah, we have plants and food in the Holiday realm that can't be found in any other, especially the human world.

"Amira." I sang her name. She whipped around and gasped when she saw us.

"Lilly! Bella! How are you?!" she squealed when she got over her initial shock.

"We're okay, how about you? Lilly asked.

"I'm doing wonderful. We all miss you guys though." She frowned.

"Well, what do you say to coming back here for tonight? We have a major problem." I said.

"Oh my God, the gang and I were just talking about how we couldn't wait to go back, though we didn't think it would be so soon."

"I know, but we have a problem. We'll tell all of you when you get here, but for right now, gather everyone else, so we can tell them the plan."

Amira nodded and left to go find everyone. Five minutes later, the enter gang ran to the projection with huge smiles on their faces.

"…" Lilly and I looked at each other, because we couldn't understand a word they were saying. They were talking all at the same time and way too loud.

"Hey!" I yelled, shutting them up. "Thank you. I'm going to guess that whatever you all just said had something to do with how you miss us and to know what's going on. So, we miss you too and I'll tell you when you get here." They nodded their heads and kept quiet. "Okay, right now, what you all need to do is go to the reindeer. There are four of you, so only grab two, so it won't be too suspicious. Maybe, your parents will think that they just went for a walk." I said, turning to Lilly before returning my gaze to the crew. "Use the invisibility dust on yourselves and the reindeer, so when Lilly calls them here, the mortals won't see you. You have ten minutes to get there and do all that before Lilly begins, got it?"

"Yeah!" they said before I cut the connection.

"This is going to be so exciting." Lilly squealed.

I chuckled, "Hopefully, nothing too drastic will happen. We just need the gang to make the stakes even. There are more Cullens than there are of us, so we need some reinforcements just in case."

"I know, but if mischief just so happens to undergo, well…" a smile crept on her face, and I couldn't help the one that slithered onto mine.

I looked at the clock to see that they had one more minute.

"We should go outside." I suggested. I grabbed Lilly's hand and shimmered us to the backyard.

She looked at her watch and counted down the seconds.

"Five…four…three…two…one." Lilly smiled.

I nodded, "Do it." I said and backed up to give her some room.

Lilly took a deep breath and slowly began to raise her arms out. Her hands began to glow orange, like a traffic cone, and her scent changed from its usual nutmeg scent to egg nog. The reindeers _love_ egg nog.

I looked to the sky for the bright flash. There it is! And there they are! Humans and other creatures won't be able to see them, but we still can.

Lilly began to wave her hands, so the reindeer could see where she was. As they got closer, I backed up to the side, so they could have room to land. Reindeer are…a little larger than a horse. They were pretty big.

The crew started to wave and cheer as they got closer. I could see them slow down a little as they neared the backyard.

"That's good! Slow it down, Dancer! Pull up a little, Vixen!" Lilly yelled as she guided them down.

My eyes snapped towards her when she said that name. Oh no, Vixen was here.

Dancer and Vixen came to a running stop, galloping a little, before going to a trot, and finally stopping. The crew jumped off their backs and ran towards us.

I laughed as we jumped around and screamed, while hugging one another.

That is, until Vixen cleared her throat.

"I think you owe us something." She snapped. Yes, they talk, with the mouths moving and all. Though, sometimes I wish Vixen was a mute.

"Oh, sorry Vixen and Dancer, I almost forgot." Amira smiled as she opened the bag that I just noticed she was wearing and took out four bowls to feed them.

"Come on, even if they are invisible right now, they still should stay in the forest." I said and walked over to Dancer, knowing that if I even tried to touch Vixen, she'd probably bite a finger off.

"Hey, boy, come on, let's get you guys settled." I grabbed his rein and pulled him to walk with me.

"Hello, Bella, how are you?" Dancer asked.

"I'm doing just fine, how about you? Still getting jiggy with it?" I laughed. There's a reason why his name is Dancer.

"You know it, Bells."

"Well, I guess you don't care how I'm doing." Vixen sniffed from behind me. Lilly was holding her rein and pulling her after me.

I fought rolling my eyes. "Hey, Vixen, how are you? You're looking lean." I complimented, though she looked exactly the same from the last time I saw her. This was the only way she would be slightly civil with me.

"Of course I am, child! I've been on the new North Pole diet. It's all the rage there." She sniffed and turned away.

I looked up at Dancer and caught him rolling his eyes. I stifled my laugh and shook my head. Vixen will be Vixen.

I stopped a little ways into the forest, but they were still quite close.

"Okay, this will do." I nodded.

Amira put two large bowls in front of Dancer and Vixen, before filling them up with their favorite food. In Dancers, she put frosted flowers, juju berries, and grain before filling his other bowl with egg nog. In Vixen's, she put frozen beanie berries, night flower seeds, and grain before filling her other bowl with another carton of egg nog.

"Is that diet?" Vixen asked as she sniffed it.

"Of course, Ms. Vixen." Amira smiled.

"Good, now run along and do what you have to do, so we can go home." She said before starting to snack on her food.

We all walked into my house, giving them a quick tour, before heading to my room.

"First, I think you should blow the invisibility dust off of them, Lilly." I chuckled.

"Oh! I forgot you're still invisible." She smiled before backing up. She took a deep breath and began to blow. It looked like my friends were in front of a strong power fan as their hair blew back and they shielded their face.

I watched as the golden dust blew off of them quickly. They walked to my vanity mirror to see if they could see their reflection. Other than non-elf creatures seeing them, this is the only other way to know all the dust is off.

When they saw it was, they turned to me and waited for an explanation. I started by showing them what happened with our prank, which sent them into hysterics, before continuing on from when the Cullens tried to break in. Of course that caused us to laugh even more. Then I finished with why they are here.

"Wow, those vampires are relentless." Shane shook his head.

"I know, and it's starting to piss me off." I huffed.

"Well, guess what?" Shane asked as he riffled through Amira's bag before pulling out an ornament. "I brought the illusion doors." He smirked.

Lilly laughed, "That's brilliant."

The illusion doors are another prank Shane and I made. You use it the same way you would the other ornaments, except, when someone opens the door, they'll see something completely different than what's really behind the door. It's only an illusion though, so the room doesn't actually go anywhere.

"I didn't even think of those! Come on, we'll use it on our doors, except for James and Vicki's room and the bathrooms downstairs. They won't be able to find anything in there." With that we all grabbed some of the ornaments and went to work.

Twenty minutes later, we had successfully finished part one of the mission.

"Okay, part two is to never let them get by themselves. If they ask to 'use the bathroom', then one of us goes with them."

"What if they want a tour?" Kevin asked, always the sensible one.

I sighed, "Shane, please tell me you brought the other ornaments." I turned to him.

"No worries, Bells, if we have to deactivate the illusion, I got the ornaments to suck it back in." Shane smiled with a proud nod.

"You're always one step ahead. If that happens, Shane will excuse himself to suck the illusions back in, got it?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Part three of the mission, make sure the Cullens eat." I smiled evilly.

"They'll probably use some lame excuse, so we counter it." Lilly added.

"We'll just figure it out when they use their excuse. Part four is to make them leave early. If I know my Aunt Vicki, she'll try and get us to hang out with the Cullen kids, while the adults stay in the living room and talk, so we have to get a chance to sprinkle this on their food." I pulled out two vials from my pocket.

"Is that…"

"Yes, Brandon, it is the very stuff that got us a month grounding and clean up duty." I smiled evilly.

"You are a mad woman." Lilly smirked, "I love it!"

I opened my mouth to say something when the garage door began to open.

"That's either James or Vicki." I said and quickly put the vials back into my pocket.

"Hey girls, can you please help me get the groceries?" My Aunts voice carried throughout the house.

"Come on guys, let's go help." I smiled.

"Oh! Hi, I almost forgot you all were here too." Aunt Vickie said, "If I remember correctly, you are Amira, Shane, Kevin, and Brandon."

"Yep. Thanks for letting us join you Mrs. Swan. It's nice to see you again." Amira smiled.

"Oh, now, call me Vicki, and it's my pleasure. I'm sure the girls have missed you greatly." Vicki said as she began to unload the car and handed each of us some groceries.

"Thank you, now you guys go have fun while I make dinner. Your Uncle is going to get another table and some chairs from the neighbors, Bella, since our dining room table isn't big enough. Dinner will be at eight, so be ready by then and dress nicely, it's a celebration!" she laughed and started on dinner.

The rest of us went back to my room to wait for tonight.

"Well, it's a good thing its Friday, homework can wait. You guys can use my, Lilly's, the guest bedroom, and the downstairs shower to wash up. I think Lilly has clothes that you'll fit in, Amira, and I'll wash the boy's clothes. We have five hours before the mission begins. Let's do this." I said. Lilly took Amira to her room, while I let Shane use my bedroom and took Brandon and Kevin to the other ones before throwing the boy's clothes in the wash.

"We'll use Vicki and James' bathroom. You love showers, so you can use it, and I'll take a quick bath."

"That's fine with me." Lilly said. We grabbed towels and wash cloths and went into their bathroom.

Lilly and I took a half an hour shower and bath before starting up on our hair and make-up.

"Who says we can't look good while getting revenge." Lilly smirked and I had to laugh and agree.

I blow dried and curled my hair in ringlets, before clipping half of it out of my face. Lilly kept her hair wet, and put some moose in, before putting her hair into a side bun.

We left their bathroom and went back into our rooms. I could hear my blow dryer going, so I assumed Shane had washed his hair.

I quickly went to my walk in closet and closed the door before deciding on what to wear. I decided on black dress pants, and a strapless corset blouse with a large beige lace detail just under the bodice, and a thin, beige satin belt that I tied into a bow. I put on my black high heeled ankle boots, and decided to not wear the beige, quarter sleeved jacket that went with the outfit.

I put on a gold, chain link necklace with matching earrings before putting on light make-up and lip gloss.

By the time I finished, it was six thirty. I walked out to see Shane had his clothes on again.

"Lilly put them in the dryer, while you were dressing." He explained when he saw my confused face.

"How long was I in there?" I asked confused.

"About an hour." Shane shrugged. We left my room and went into Lilly's to see that everyone else was dressed and sitting around talking. We joined them and listened as the crew filled us in on what has been going on at the shop.

"You're parents are always in the bedroom too." Kevin said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're so gross!" I yelled and covered my ears, causing everyone to laugh. I looked at the time and saw that in forty five minutes, the Cullens will be here.

"Okay, lets head down stairs, I have a plan." I got up with everyone following my lead.

"Hey, Aunt Vicki, you're not dressed." I knew she wouldn't be yet. She's going to want everything to be perfect.

"I know, sweetie, but I just wanted to make everyone's plate, so that we can sit down and enjoy the meal."

"Well, I'll make their plates, you go ahead and get ready." I smiled and took over.

"Thank you, baby, I'll be down in just a few." She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

An evil smile crossed my face when I looked at everyone else.

We all made a plate for ourselves, putting some lasagna and garlic bread on a plate, before putting some salad on another.

"And these will be the Cullen siblings plates." I said quietly. After we made the plates, I took out the vials and popped the quark off the tops. I sprinkled some black dust on one plate of lasagna, which instantly disappeared when it hit the food. And I sprinkled some white dust on another plate, it too disappearing.

"These are Mr. and Mrs. Cullens' plates, don't mix them up when we set the table and put the food down. All of us will sit on the left side of the table, while the Cullen kids sit on the right. From my understanding, the men sit on the ends, and the wives sit on their right." I instructed.

We set the two long tables that had been put together with the burgundy silk place mats and napkins. Then we put the lasagna on the place mats and the salad to the right of it. We put down wine glasses for the adults and regular glasses for the rest of us, which I'm sure, will be filled with some type of soft drink. We put the rest of the food in the middle of the table, in case the beings that actually eat wanted seconds before stepping back to admire our work.

"Wow, the table looks fantastic." My Uncle James said as he walked in.

"Thank you." I said as I walked up to him and gave him a hug. Unbeknownst to him, I was actually putting a shield up around him, so the Cullen kids couldn't use their gifts on him.

"It does look good." Aunt Vicki said as she came down, dressed beautifully in a simple black dress and heels, her wild red hair straightened and put in an elegant bun.

I gave her a hug of 'gratitude' as well, pouring my magic into her to make a shield before letting go. The rest of us elves can shield ourselves, but the humans were goners to their vampire gifts.

"Shield yourself." I said too quietly for my Uncle and Aunt to hear, but loud enough for the elves.

My friends greeted James, though he remembered who they were.

"Okay, guys, in case the Cullens ask where we are from, we say that we are from Toronto, Canada. If they want to know why you guys are here, just tell them that you are visiting for the weekend." I nod my head.

James laughed, "You're being too stressed out about this. Relax; they won't dig deep enough to find out that you're from the North Pole."

"Better safe than sorry, Uncle James. It's a cruel world out there." Lilly said, making the rest of us laugh, but the elves knew all too well that her words were true.

The doorbell rang, alerting us to the Cullen's arrival. I gave a pointed look to my friends, signifying that the game was on, before walking with James and Vicki to the front door.

"Hello!" Vicki said as she opened the door. "Hey, everyone, come on in out of the cold." She stepped aside and ushered the Cullens in.

All the Cullen siblings were smirking as they walked inside…until they saw the rest of us. It was our turn to smirk and cross our arms at the same time, when we wiped those conceited smiles off their faces. Okay…it's a possibility that we rehearsed the arm crossing thing, but don't judge us! We wanted to look bad ass.

"Let me get your coats." James offered and helped Esme out of her coat, while Victoria took Mr. Cullen's coat, along with Alice and Rosalie's. James took Edward, Emmett's, and Jasper's coats and hung them in the coat closet with Vicki afterwards.

"Well, come meet everyone." Vicki smiled as she walked over to us. "This is Bella, Lilly, Amira, Brandon, Kevin, and Shane. Guys, this is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, though you know the kids from school, Bells and Lilly.

"Hey guys." I forced a smile at the Cullen kids, getting one in return, "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call us Carlisle and Esme, or we'll feel old." Carlisle laughed. We all joined in, though my friend's and I's were a little forced, while the Cullen's sounded like they knew an inside joke. Well, we were definitely in on _that_ joke.

"Okay, come into the dining room, the food is ready!" James said and ushered us forward.

"You have a lovely home." Esme complimented Vicki as we sat down, thankfully, right where I had planned, though of course I didn't anticipate where the Cullen kids would sit on the right, but that was unimportant. As long as we sat on the side facing the windows behind the Cullens, it was just fine.

"Thank you so much, Esme. I decorated it to make it feel like a cabin. That's where James and I first met." Vicki smiled at my Uncle, who returned it.

"That's so sweet." Esme grinned as she grabbed Carlisle's hand.

"Well, the food is still hot, so let's dig in." All the people with digestive stomachs picked their forks and began to eat, and surprisingly, so did Esme and Carlisle, but the Cullen kids didn't.

"We apologize, Mrs. Swan, we ate dinner after school before we knew that we were coming here." Edward said.

"Yeah, we had a snack too, but school got out at one thirty. It's almost been seven hours, since the last time you ate. I guarantee you, when you taste my Aunt's food, you'll want more. Just eat a little bit to see if you're hungry." I smiled innocently at the Cullens, though all I got back were glares.

"Just take a little bite, children, and if you're still fulll, we'll take the rest home and you'll eat it tomorrow, so you don't waste it." Esme smiled, but gave them a pointed look.

"Oh, no, Esme, if they're full they don't have to eat, I'll be happy to wrap it up for them later." Aunt Vicki interjected.

"It's okay, it has been a while, since they last ate. Just try some." Thank you, Carlisle!

I watched with bated breath as the Cullen siblings picked up their forks and cut into the lasagna. I had to fight the smile on my face when they put it in their mouth, chewed and swallowed. Just that little bit will make the magic kick in.

"It's very good, Mrs. Swan." Emmett smiled.

"Please, call me Vicki, and thank you. Go ahead and eat some more if you're hungry." She smiled and continued to eat.

I almost died when they did take another bite, and another, and another, before they pretty much swallowed the damn thing whole. I guess they wanted to get it over with…well, that's even better for me.

For the rest of dinner, Carlisle and James explained why this was a celebratory dinner, and I had to agree that it was amazing what they did. If my Uncle James had not seen the tear in the little girl's heart, who was involved with a hit and run accident, caused by one of her ribs, she would have died. I have a feeling though, that Carlisle did not need my uncle's help. It was just an excuse for them to get into our house.

After dinner, my Aunt Vicki brought out desert. A homemade chocolate and vanilla swirl cheesecake that the Cullens declined, stating that they had written off deserts. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me; may I use your bathroom?" Jasper asked my uncle.

"Here, I'll take you." Lilly got up and gestured for Jasper, whose face fell a little, to follow.

"I too, have to use it, I apologize." Rosalie stated.

"I do too, I'll show you where it is." Amira got up. Rosalie glared at her slightly, while looking her up and down. She knew she couldn't compare to Amira look wise. They left the dining room, leaving only three of the Cullen siblings.

"So, where are you all from?" Carlisle asked, looking at me and my friends.

"We're from Toronto, Canada." Brandon answered with a smile.

"Really? I hear Yellowstone National Park is amazing there, I've wanted to go for a while." Emmett said, challenging Brandon, who was about the same size as him.

"Um, I actually think that Yellowstone is mainly in Wyoming, not Canada." Brandon said. I coughed to cover up my laughing, while Shane and Kevin took a bite out of their desert to hide their smiles.

Thankfully, Lilly and Amira returned with Jasper and Rosalie before a showdown happened. With the look on Emmett's face, it seemed he was ready to strangle Brandon.

"I love the way you designed the bathroom downstairs, Mrs. Swan, are they all designed that way." Rosalie asked as she sat down.

"Please, call me Vicki, and no they aren't. Actually, would you all like a tour?" My aunt asked as she stood up.

Shit!

"That would be awesome." Rosalie smirked as she looked at us. I had the urge to roll my eyes, they definitely wouldn't be getting far in the tour.

"Okay, come on, we'll start with the garage, since it's closest." Vicki said. I looked to Shane and nodded.

"I'm going to use the bathroom really quick." Shane said as he walked the other way.

My friends and I stood behind the Cullens and blocked the way, just in case one tried to sneak around.

When my Aunt finished with the garage, she moved to the downstairs guest rooms. We didn't bother putting an illusion on those, since there was nothing in there that had anything to do with us. I noticed Shane creep up behind us, and I gave him a pointed look. He nodded his head, indicating he had taken down all the illusions.

Vicki showed them the media room and the office, before the magic started to work.

"James designed the office…" Vicki started, but was cut off by a grumbling noise. My friends and I bit our tongue as we looked around to see whose stomach it was.

"Are you okay, Emmett?" James looked at him with concern, while Carlisle and Esme were too stunned to talk.

"Um, yeah…" he began, but was cut off again by bubbly, squishy noises. He quickly grabbed his stomach and leaned over, "How is this even possible?" he asked too quiet for the humans to hear, but my friends and I still did. His family didn't have time to answer, because that's when the big shebang happened.

Emmett let out a loud, wet, fart, before…

Yes, ladies and gentlemen! Emmett shit in his pants!

"Oh!" he yelled, while grabbing onto his butt, "Bathroom! I need the bathroom!" he yelled.

"It's right behind you!" Vicki said hysterically. My friends and I backed up, so he could get to it. He ran in and slammed the door closed, before we heard him drop trou and sit on the toilet.

"Ahh! How is this even possible!" he yelled with a strained voice, while we heard the toilet water splash continuously with reindeer poop.

I was literally shaking from holding in my laughter, when the next most amazing thing happened.

Little Alice Cullen cut the cheese, before throwing up. Yes, I used the same prank I used on Edward, though I had mixed in another vial that would make some puke.

Alice gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm so sorry." She squeaked with utter mortification clearly shining in her eyes.

"It's okay, sweetheart, maybe you need…" But before my aunt could finish, Alice let another big one loose. "…the bathroom too." She finished, while blinking rapidly. The fumes coming from Alice's butt was actually making my eyes water a little.

"I think I'm going to leave." She whispered and slowly began to walk forward, until she let out another huge fart, and threw up some more lasagna. That caused her to run away and out the front door a little faster than a human could.

"Um, I think…it's time my family and I leave." Carlisle said slowly, obviously astonished at tonight's events. "Sweetheart, take the kids home, I'll stay here and wait for Emmett."

"OH DEAR GOD! IT WON'T STOP COMING!" Emmett cried from the bathroom.

That was it, I had to get away. I left and ran upstairs with the rest of my friends following behind me. As soon as we got into my room, I collapsed with laughter. I didn't even care if the Cullens could hear us, it was just way to funny to hold anymore.

I held onto Lilly, who was holding onto Shane as we laughed uncontrollably. The banging of my door opening caused all of us to stop and look up to Vicki and James giving us disapproving looks.

"We could all hear you downstairs. The Cullens were extremely embarrassed, and Emmett's not even gone yet! And Alice could really be sick." Vicki exclaimed wildly.

That only set us off once again into hysterics.

"Quiet down. Now." James said, though the corner of his mouth kept lifting.

"Sorry." I wheezed as I fell onto my back and laughed some more. I heard the click of my door close, signifying that Vicki and James had left my room.

For the next half hour, my friends and I laughed and reenacted the events of tonight.

I listened as Vicki said good bye to Carlisle, who waited for his son, and Emmett. That diarrhea may have slowed right now, but it definitely did not stop. He's going to have the shits for the next twenty four hours. Same with Alice.

I looked at the clock to see it was almost midnight.

"Hey guys, it's time for you to get home." I said sadly.

"No, it's not fair!" Amira cried as she hugged Lilly and I. I agreed, but they had to go.

"It's okay, Amira, we'll talk and check in. And maybe you guys can come and visit for a weekend, without us having to get into mischief." I smirked and hugged the rest of the crew.

We walked downstairs and to the reindeers, who were lying down on the ground.

"It's about time!" Vixen snapped and stood up. "You said it wasn't going to take long."

"Sorry, Vixen, it was my fault." I said.

"Of course it is. When is it not something of Isabella Clause's doing?" she grumbled and bent down so Amira and Shane could get on. I rolled my eyes. She was never going to get over the barn burning thing.

"We'll miss you." Lilly said as Brandon sprinkled invisibility dust on them all.

"We'll miss you guys more." Kevin said as he sniffed, "I said I wasn't gonna cry." I snorted and shook my head.

Vixen and Dancer began to trot, before turning into a gallop, and then lifting off the ground. We watched as they flew away, until the bright light appeared where they had gone through the portal again.

I sighed, "Tonight was fun."

"Yeah, it was." Lilly smiled as we walked back inside.

We stayed silent as we walked upstairs to our room.

"Sleepover?" I asked, not wanting to be alone.

"Definitely."

I smiled and changed into my pajamas. I may be far from home, but without Lilly here, I definitely wouldn't have been able to survive.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I enjoyed it, and I hope you did too. I won't be updating for the rest of this week, because I have finals, but I'll start again next week. Until next time,**

**Taylor'sbaby1**


End file.
